


Vamp Wars: The Blood Awakens

by kciel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Smut, Gore, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kciel/pseuds/kciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU of Star Wars: The Force Awakens</p><p>Long ago, three angels—Belial, Ba'al, and Moloch—rebelled against God and experienced the wrath of the Archangel Michael's sacred sword. Their bodies were burned and their ashes were tossed down to Earth, where they were worshipped by nomadic human tribes, who resurrected them through their faith. The three Fallen Ones woke up with a vengeful spirit and a thirst for blood, vowing to spread their curse throughout the world in order to take revenge on Heaven. </p><p>A world in which the descendants of the Fallen Ones wreak havoc in the shadows of human society. Kylo Ren grows up alone, his family taken from him by the Belial, and Armitage Hux grows up isolated from society, his fate handed to him at a young age by the Ba'al. They are pushed together by a strange twist of fate, and when they believe all of their humanity is lost, they find they are bound together in the midst of a battlefield. </p><p>Warning: child abuse, murder, blood and gore, smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode I

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my dear friend, Viccy W., who created fan art and the soundtrack, and inspired pieces of the plot. 
> 
> Soundtrack:  
> 1.) My Demons - Starset  
> 2.) Sick and Disgusting - Beartooth  
> 3.) Sleepwalking - Bring Me The Horizon  
> 4.) Time is Running Out - Muse  
> 5.) Resistance - Muse  
> 6.) Spade - Marilyn Manson  
> 7.) I am not a robot - Marina & The Diamonds  
> 8.) The Light Behind Your Eyes - My Chemical Romance  
> 9.) No Light, No Light - Florence & The Machine  
> 10.) Heavy In Your Arms - Florence & The Machine  
> 11.) The Pretender - Foo Fighters  
> 12.) Closer - Nine Inch Nails  
> 13.) Sinematic - Motionless in White  
> 14.) Warriors - Imagine Dragons  
> 15.) One Touch - New Volume  
> 16.) Welcome To The Family - Avenged Sevenfold

**Ben Solo**

Today was a good day.

I had just gotten out of a job interview that went exceedingly well when I received a call from one of my bandmates. He sounded ecstatic when I picked up, practically shouting the good news in my ear—a big record label had offered to sign on our band. 

I was stoked, and as if to add on to my good luck, a crisp twenty-dollar bill waved at me from beneath a thick twig on the sidewalk. I picked it up with a wide grin, thanking whatever outside force was on my side today as I listened to my friend ramble excitedly on the other line.

For once in my life, it finally felt as if I were in a good place. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, as if all my past suffering had pulled through. Of course, that did not stop the past from creeping up on me from time to time. I still found myself calling my father’s old cell on my vulnerable days, though I knew he would never pick up no matter how many times I called.

My father went missing years ago when I was barely budding into a teenager. When it happened, there was close to no trace of what had transpired—only a puddle of blood staining his bedsheets and a shattered window. 

I was devastated the day the authorities decided to call off the investigation, but I knew there was only so much they could do with the lack of evidence. Whoever attacked him that night covered their tracks nicely. 

Shortly after the incident, I was sent to live with my maternal grandparents as my mother had passed away long ago when I was born. My grandfather treated me very kindly. He often would say I reminded him of himself when he was younger. I had come to think of him as my second father after some time, but much to my horror, he mysteriously vanished one night as well—just like my father.

I clung to my Grandma Amidala after that—afraid that she would disappear too. She never vanished like the others, but she grew ill as I grew older. As I neared my 21st birthday, her condition took a turn for the worst, and she had to be hospitalized. I visited her hospital bed almost every day, singing old-timey folk songs to her until she one day fell asleep and never woke back up.

I lost a lot of people I cared about, but it seemed as if the world was finally giving back to me. The sky appeared a sunny bright blue while success seemed only a few short steps away from me. It made me wonder for a moment if God truly existed, if there was merit to what Grandma had preached to me years ago— “the lord giveth and taketh away.” Regardless, I felt great for once, like my life finally held a purpose. 

Despite my good fortune, I still felt sick. I had been suffering symptoms such as dizzy spells for almost a month now. It made me stumble sometimes when I walked short distances through the city. Occasionally, I’d have to slow down to lean against a wall or a bench to balance myself. My doctor believed it stemmed from anemia, which I somehow managed to develop in the past month.

Walking home was becoming somewhat of a struggle. It took me ten minutes longer than usual due to my constant stopping, which was beginning to frustrate me. I tried my best not to let it kill my good mood, but the dizzy spells were growing too frequent for my liking.

Regardless, I soon arrived home, mentally thanking my past self for renting one of the first-floor apartments. My building was one of the older ones, and I did not trust its staircases. 

Dropping my stuff by the door, I slipped off my shoes, took off my scarf, and locked the door behind me before marching my way to the bathroom. Making a beeline for the medicine cabinet, I stopped myself short when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. 

I ran my fingers gently over the raw skin of my neck, flinching from the stinging sensation. Craning my neck, I inspected the wound more closely, scrunching my nose up at the strange bite mark that embedded itself in my flesh. The bite looked as if it belonged to a wild animal of some sort.

“What the fuck…?” I whispered to myself, tracing my finger over the teeth marks. It stung horribly, and I wondered how I hadn’t noticed it earlier.

The skin closest to the bite was bruised and swollen, surrounding the puncture wounds with a disgusting mix of purples, blacks, and yellows. The veins in the swollen areas seemed very prominent and almost completely black in color.

“Did anyone see it…?” I wondered aloud to myself, reaching for the medicine cabinet to take out a cotton ball and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. I poured a bit of the alcohol onto the cotton ball and tried to apply it to the wound, cursing loudly when the burning sensation caused red to blur my vision.

I dropped the cotton ball on the floor and grabbed hold of the sink countertop, leaning myself against it to keep from falling backwards. Waiting for the pain to subside, I looked at myself in the mirror, frightened by how deathly pale I was. A sense of dread washed over me as the pain traveled from my neck to my skull. My insides felt as if they were on fire, and soon my vision had gone dark. I lost my balance, slamming harshly against the wall behind me as I fell.

I thought I heard footsteps charging towards me as I stared blindly at nothing, swallowing the bile I felt rising in my throat. When I tried to move again, I found I was paralyzed—the searing pain from the wound almost too much to bear. I gasped desperately for air, but my lungs felt constricted. 

_Am I dying?_

The footsteps finally reached me, and I called out to them weakly as my consciousness began to fade.

_So much for having a good day._


	2. Episode II

**Ben Solo**

My head was pounding when I woke up, my surroundings strange and distorted. 

_Where am I?_ I thought, my consciousness slowly returning. I could hear voices in the distance, whispering back and forth to each other. 

“Oh Han, you were right… He grew up to be such a lovely young man… If only we could have done this sooner.” A woman’s voice cooed. 

_…Han?_

“Children are much too small and easy to kill, but he should be able to withstand the ritual now that he’s older.”

Blinking through clouded vision, I watched as an older woman with warm brown eyes and graying hair came to hover over me, her eyes sparkling with excitement. One of her hands came to rest on my chest, pressing down firmly as I coughed. I gagged, blood spluttering forth to drip down my chin. She gave me a sympathetic smile, her other hand brushing the sweat-soaked strands of ebony hair out of my face. 

The blood in my mouth was salty and thick, almost metallic in taste. I wanted nothing more than to spit it out, but the longer it sat on my tongue, the more I craved the taste. Eventually, I ended up swallowing it, scrunching up my face in disgust. 

The woman began muttering what sounded like a prayer, the words lost to me as my body began to convulse. The pounding in my head grew worse with each word that slipped out of her mouth, and as she reached what I presumed to be the end, my eyes felt as if they were going to bulge out of their sockets, my throat growing painfully dry. 

_What’s happening to me…?_

With what little strength I had left, I forced myself on my side away from her, shocked when I looked up to find the face of a man I knew all too well.

“D-dad...?” My voice was weak and raspy as I stared at him in disbelief. 

He smiled at me, taking my hand in his. I felt a wave of sickness rush through me as I vomited up more blood, the crimson pools trickling down to stain my skin. My father pulled out an old handkerchief and wiped the blood from my lips with a serious look on his face, gazing down at me for the first time in years.

“Ben…” He whispered my name, tightening his grip on my hand, surprised when I tossed his aside with some of my remaining strength. 

A surge of anger flowed through me as I gazed into the face of the man I thought to be long dead, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I jerked myself upright, away from them both, as my body screamed in protest. I looked my father dead in the eye, feeling every ounce of self-control I had falling away from me.

“ _Where the hell have you been for the last decade?_ ” I hissed at him through clenched teeth, forcing my body forward to launch at him—only for him to take a step back, easily evading my attack. 

“ _If you’re alive, why did you leave me alone all those years?_ ” I swung my fist, fully intending to punch him when my fist was stopped by the firm grip of the woman with him.

She shook her head at us in what seemed to be disappointment, giving us each a hard stare. She sighed exasperatedly, a hint of guilt washing over her expression, “Don’t blame your father, son. I chose him to be a Belial when you were still young.” She paused, glancing my father’s way, “I would have taken you too, but you were much to young to undergo the ritual just yet. You could have died, it was too much of a risk.” 

I snatched my hand away from her grip as if I’d been stung, turning to glare at my father again as tears stung the corners of my eyes, “ _Do you realize how man times I called you…?_ I thought you were dead! You never picked up! Not even once!”

“Son, I had no choice!” He pleaded with me, “I listened to every word of your messages, Ben. I missed you constantly, but I couldn’t say anything to you. You wouldn’t have understood—!”

“Understood what!?” I shouted, feeling my chest heave as I sobbed. 

He stared at me for a long moment before he answered, “We’re vampires, Ben. If I had stayed, I could have killed you.” 

“…What?”

“It’s true.” Leia jumped in, her voice soft, “And now you’re one of us too. Go ahead. Touch your fangs.”

Slowly, I reached my hand up to my face, slipping a finger in my mouth to graze it over a fang—it left a small cut. I felt my jaw tighten, the fangs slightly digging into my gums. My eyes narrowed into cold slits, my voice bellowing harshly, “I didn’t want this. I was finally going somewhere in life, and only now you decide I join you? After all these years, when things just start going right for once, you pull this sick joke—.”

“That’s enough!” The woman finally shouted, “It doesn’t matter what the hell you want now because your fate is sealed once the ritual is complete. I’m sorry, Ben, but you’ll just have to live with it and move forward like your father did. Now, can we please try to be civil and handle this like a family?”

My eyes widened at her use of the word “family”, but I said nothing, staring at my father incredulously. 

_Who is this woman…?_

As the woman—apparently named Leia—babbled on and on about what it meant to be a vampire, I began to feel more and more resigned to the twisted hands of fate. Emptiness began to settle in the pit of my stomach as I mourned the loss of the life I strove so hard to achieve, forced to begin anew in a life I already wanted to end.

_If God exists,_ I thought, _he is one cruel bastard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something you must know about me is that i'm a sucker for angst, so you should probs prepare for a lot of it


	3. Episode III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **VAMPIRE INFORMER: BLOODLINE RULES**
> 
> Vampires are divided into three bloodlines—Belial, Ba’al, and Moloch—named after the three fallen angels, in which the vampiric curse first appeared. When the original vampires realized the curse had potential to spread, they made a pact known as the Rule of Three—in which they agreed that each vampire was only allowed to infect three humans throughout their lifespans. The Rule of Three is still honored in bloodlines today in an effort to preserve the human blood supply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning, this chapter includes some violence and blood and gore

**Ben Solo**

I collapsed on my knees, my icy skin numb to the cold of the snow, reminding me how unhuman I was. The pain in my head and mouth were still faintly present, and I could feel the three horns in my head beginning to stretch my scalp, tugging at my messy hair. My eyes widened each time my irises flashed a demonic shade of violent, blood dripping from my lips as my fangs forced their way out of the flaps in my gums, tearing at the constantly regenerating tissue.

I had lived in the Belial nest for about a month, and I was slowly getting used to the ways of my new bloodline. I had learned a lot in a short time, including the reason why I had frequent lapses of pain in my head. 

According to my father and Leia, each vampire bloodline possessed unique traits that were present in personality and “bestial form”—a form vampires would take when hungry, angry, or feeding. Because of my bloodthirst, I was experiencing a hunger-induced transformation into my bestial form—the three horns sprouting from my scalp proving just that. 

I was struggling to keep my self-control intact as the pain grew, unwilling to go out and kill an innocent person who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt anyone.

Luke, one of Leia’s “siblings”, gazed down at me with sympathy in his eyes, “You’ll need to feed eventually, Ben. If you don’t, your body will force you. You should do it while you still have some sense of control.” 

I lifted my head to return his stare, taking deep breaths to help me focus on anything but my bloodthirst. 

Luke was an older man, his face often hidden by a raggedy cloak. Today, however, he wore his hood down, exposing the long graying hairs on his head, his eyes squinting at me through the winter wind.

With a small smile, Luke crouched down in front of me, placing a small vial on the ground between us. I felt my eyes flash violet at the sight of the blood, and I greedily snatched it up with no hesitation, muttering a quick thank you as I popped the lid off and downed it like a shot. He watched me curiously as I wiped the blood from my mouth, seemingly intrigued by my horns. I let out a loud groan, knowing well the small vial would never be enough to satiate my thirst alone.

Luke sighed and patted my head, careful to avoid the still-growing horns, “I know it’s hard, but unfortunately, you need to go find yourself a decent amount of blood. Pretty soon you’ll lose all sense of control and do something unthinkable if you don’t.”

I grimaced, having heard the same lecture many times. He chuckled as he stood, offering his hand to me. Reluctantly, I took it, and he pulled me up from the ground with his blackened arm—the result of a run-in with a rogue vampire long ago.

With nothing more to say to me, Luke bid me farewell and ran off to do some scavenging for the nest. Still uneasy from his lecture, I decided to return to the log cabin I had come to know as my home. Perhaps I would be able to convince my father to kill for me, I thought, just to ease me into it.

I began a light jog towards the cabin, the icy winds whipping my ebony hair in my face as I went. The cabin soon came into view, but I stopped just a few feet short as I picked up on an unfamiliar scent. My body immediately tensed up from the smell of blood, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

From inside, I heard my father and Leia—they sounded like they were having a disagreement. Curiosity getting the better of me, I took a few cautious steps closer to the wall, listening in. 

My ears perked up at the sound of my father’s voice, his words spewing out in a rushed whisper, “What do you think you’re doing? You used up your last one on this kid? This wasn’t part of the deal!” Deal? I inched closer, “You said only us.” 

I felt my brows knit together in confusion as I continued eavesdropping, surprised they’d yet to notice my presence. I heard Leia let out a frustrated sigh, raising her voice slightly as she replied, “Yes, yes, I know, and I love Ben, believe me, I do. It’s just… he’s not what I imagined.” 

_…What?_

“He’s angry and bitter like some rebellious teenager… He lacks discipline and self-control because I took you away from him too early. This boy… he’s nothing like that. He’s more like you than Ben could ever be.” 

I felt my hands clench into fists at my sides, tiny crescents piercing my palms as my nails dug into the flesh. Anger built up in my chest the longer I stood there, a monstrous feeling in the pit of my stomach as I felt the pain of my horns shifting on my skull. My fangs pushed themselves out, ready for blood.

To restrain myself, I ran as far as I could—away from the cabin. I was losing control of my actions, my thirst for blood becoming too much to bear as the hunger and anger unleashed the rabid animal within me. 

I managed to make it all the way down the hill before I completely lost it. A few fellow Belial stood in a circle nearby, chatting, interrupted when I bit out one of their throats. The other two stood staring at me in horror, stunned.

I knew them, but it was futile to fight against my instincts. I no longer had control. 

I snapped the neck caught between my fangs in half, the poor vamp’s head toppling onto the ground, the blood he fed himself spurting forth like a fountain, staining my lips and chin crimson. The others, snapping out of their initial shock, prepared to launch at me but were too slow. I tackled them both to the ground in a fit of rage, their screams filling the night air as I ripped open their stomachs, gorging myself on the blood and guts. Paralyzed with fear, they both cried desperately for help before I snapped their heads off, killing them both. 

Each of their corpses lay sprawled out, surrounded by scarlet snow and their own heads. My breathing came out in slow and shallow rasps, my fangs retracting back into my gums. My hunger was finally satisfied, and as my red vision cleared, I fell to my knees, suppressed sobs and hysterical laughter wracking my body. 

_I killed them…_ I thought to myself, feeling as if I were about to vomit.

My ears perked up at the sound of clapping, my eyes settling on the figure of a strange man. He was skinny and bald yet somehow intimidating. I knew instantly he wasn’t like me. He was a vampire, that much was for certain, but we weren’t of the same bloodline. He was one of the Ba’al.  
I readied myself in case of an attack, but he only stared at me, an amused smirk on his decrepit face. He took a few steps closer to me, raising his hands up on either side of his head in an offer of peace. Staring at me with intrigue, he spoke, sounding both confident and menacing, “What’s your name, boy?”

I eyed him warily, unsure if he was trustworthy. Ba’al vampires were known for their deception, but surely, he wouldn’t try anything when I just killed three vampires before his eyes—from instinct alone, no less. Still, I couldn’t risk anything, especially after what I’d done. I blurted out the first alias I could think of, mimicking his confidence, “Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

He seemed perplexed for a moment, and I wondered briefly if he knew I was lying. Either way, he shrugged it off, gesturing his hand to the bodies littering the blood-coated snow, “You killed three of your own kind all on your lonesome. That’s quite a feat.” He sounded impressed. 

“I heard there was a new vampire in the Belial nest, but I never thought such a new-blood could be so powerful. Of course, Belials rely solely on impulse and emotion alone for their power, but your power seems to exceed the norm. It’s quite impressive…” His voice trailed off as he observed the corpses, smirking, “You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if the entire nest came after you now. Having an unstable member in their ranks is quite a concern. Of course, I can tell it’s not entirely your fault… You were angry, yes?”

My eyes widened in surprise, “How did you know?”

“I felt it. Your energy was bursting with pure rage.” He seemed to be pondering something, “Tell me, son… Do you like it here?”

I stared at him, unsure of how to respond. My thoughts were running wild, and I could barely think straight. He looked at me as if he understood, a sympathetic sigh escaping his lips, “I thought as much. The Belial were always so submissive… and you… Why, you’re a wild spirit, aren’t you? I can tell. I have a knack for that sort of thing.” He paused, glancing behind me, “Well, lucky for you, my boy. I’m feeling rather generous.” 

He gave me an eerie grin before continuing, “Since you detest the Belial and can’t go back to your old life, why don’t you come along with me and try your hand at being one of the Ba’al? We can protect you… and you’ll finally have a place you belong, just like you’ve always wanted.” 

_…Like I’ve always wanted…_

I tried so hard to think logically before coming to a decision, but without any other viable options, I felt trapped. Slowly, I stood, my lips pressed into a tight line as I approached him.

“That’s a good boy, Ren.” He praised me, a dark gleam in his hollow eyes, “From this day forth, you are officially one of us. You will know me as your new master, _Snoke_.”


	4. Episode IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our other main character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever's name I put at the beginning of the chapter is the one whose perspective it is in 
> 
> This repeats a bit of the last chapter, so the violence warning still applies

**Armitage Hux**

The icy winds whipped my hair in every which direction, rendering the hair gel I risked so much to buy useless. I let out a long sigh as I balanced myself on a tree branch, trying to remain hidden despite the snow plopping to the ground below. 

From where I crouched, I could see the old wooden cabin clearly. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, I inched closer to the trunk of the tree until I could see clearly through the window. The two Belial inside appeared to be arguing about something, gesturing wildly with their hands. Noticing a bit of movement in the corner of the lens, I zeroed in on a figure standing a short distance from the window, instantly recognizing the familiar face of the new-blood I had observed weeks prior. 

The new-blood was very tall, possibly taller than myself, with broad shoulders. His face was an odd mix of unconventional yet handsome features—puppy eyes, a crooked nose, full lips. Ebony curls fell just short of his shoulders, three distinct horns peeking up from his scalp. 

I observed him curiously, amused as I watched him inch closer to the window, eavesdropping. As I watched him, I became intrigued by how quickly his horns had grown—the most prominent one exceeding almost four inches in length. 

It was unusual for a new-blood Belial to grow horns in such a short time, I thought, though it was clear he was starved of blood. His eyes flashed violet every few minutes, and he was hunched over as if it were difficult for him to stay standing. 

Feeling somewhat uneasy, I directed my attention back to the cabin, my lips pressed in a tight light. _It was strange, the hold this place had on me._

Shaking my thoughts aside, I moved to look at the new-blood again, dropping my binoculars in surprise as he suddenly bolted. Cursing, I hopped down to recover the binoculars, watching the new-blood’s backside as he sprinted down the hill, anger radiating off him in waves. 

Intrigued, I decided to follow, ignoring the buzz of my cellphone as I stalked him from the shadows of the forest—Snoke could wait a few minutes for a text back.

Dodging the trees in my path, my eyes widened in surprise when I caught sight of him again, his eyes glowing a deep shade of violet. His fangs had pushed themselves out and were hooked into position, ready to kill, his horns casting a demonic presence over him incomparable to any I had witnessed before.

Frozen in place, I watched as he launched at one of his own kind at the bottom of the hill, horrified as the spinal cord _snapped_ beneath the weight of his fangs. The head toppled to the ground below, staining the snow a deep crimson. The other two Belial in the clearing froze in terror—a big mistake. The new-blood took them down easily, ripping through each of their rib cages in a horrendous display. I turned away as he gorged himself on their insides, their screams flooding my ears before they fell silent.

When I turned back, the new-blood had collapsed, his body wracking with sobs. Headless corpses surrounded him in the snow, and he looked as if he were about to vomit from the sight. 

For a moment, I felt sympathy for him, the memory of my first kill dancing in the back of my mind. But I shook it off, focusing my attention on the gore. I could not afford to feel sympathy. Doing so meant weakness, and I refused to have a weakness. 

Ears twitching, I heard footsteps from across the clearing, a lump forming in my throat when I saw Snoke emerge from the forest. He was clapping, a smug look on his face. A part of me wished the new-blood would launch at him too, and as if he heard my thoughts, I felt Snoke’s hollow eyes lock on me for a brief moment before focusing them again on the hysteric new-blood. 

The look on his face had left me unnerved, and I knew there would be a punishment waiting for my return to the nest. Still, I stayed put in the shadows, watching them. Snoke was closing in on the new-blood, and it was not long before he’d have him wherever he wanted him. 

I was surprised when Snoke asked the Belial, apparently named Kylo Ren, to join our ranks. Two separate bloodlines joining forces so easily was almost unheard of today, and it made me wonder what Snoke could hope to gain from it. Regardless, the new-blood ended up agreeing, his expression now unreadable. 

Hands shaking, I pulled my cellphone out of my coat pocket, gulping nervously as I saw the messages lining the cracked screen. I knew Snoke was not pleased with my unauthorized visit to the campground, but my gut told me the coming punishment would be cruel and unusual—especially since it was apparent he had tailed me here. 

Somehow, I had the sneaking suspicion that our newest edition to the nest was not a coincidence. After all, if Snoke was intrigued by him, it more than likely meant he was a powerful asset—another pawn to manipulate, just as I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> js, you'll probs notice that I favor Hux's perspective in this bc he's a key part of the plot and hes my precious ginger bean bun, but yeah a lot of the future chapters are in his pov so ayyyyye
> 
> leave comments pls bc I love that shit<3


	5. Episode V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VAMPIRE INFORMER: THE THREE BLOODLINES
> 
> Ba'al, The Deceivers consumed by Greed:  
> "Little shall stop [them] once their hearts be set; little will sate their appetite for power. Endowed with charm and wit beyond measure, the Ba'al are rarely weakened by the emotions felt by humankind. In their full bestial form, the Ba'al resemble goblin-like creatures."
> 
> Moloch, The Fiends born to Destroy:  
> "They do not need reason to kill—it is their preferred pursuit. They are quick to anger and physical power is their greatest weapon. This bloodline considers slaughter a tribute to its ancestors and usually displays a monstrous head, hooves, and claws when in bestial form."
> 
> Belial, The Tortured Souls that Suffer:  
> "Vampires of this bloodline can fall prey to the same passions with which humankind are beset. The guilt of their ancestors weighs heavily on the shoulders of the Belial, who often become mad with confusion and grief. In their bestial form, the Belial display three horns."
> 
> *Disclaimer: More or less paraphrased and/or directly quoted from Vampireology: The True History of the Fallen Ones, originally written by Protector Archibald Brooks in the late 1800s and early 1900s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include the little pieces of info in the summary so you guys could kind of understand the traits of all the bloodlines a bit. I really love this book, and I really recommend you get it as it holds very interesting information regarding vampires, not only from this particular myth I'm referencing but also regarding vampires of different cultures as well.

Armitage Hux

I didn't return to the nest until well after the moon had risen high above the forest. Instead, I had done a bit of snooping, examining the bodies Kylo Ren had torn to shreds prior to meeting Snoke once they were both a good distance away. I didn't know exactly what it was I was looking for, and as expected, I didn't turn up with much besides a bit of money they had probably looted from a few humans they killed. After all, it was clear they were scavengers, all apparently chosen ones of the same master as it seemed they all reeked of the same scent. For a brief moment, I found myself wondering about the whereabouts of their master and what his reaction would be upon finding out his trio was slaughtered like a herd of sheep by a single new-blood. Then, my thoughts drifted back to the mysterious Kylo Ren as I wondered who he was and why Snoke had taken an interest in him so quickly. 

After taking what valuables I could find, I fled the scene as quickly as possible, making sure to clean my tracks as best I could. I didn't want to attract unnecessary attention in enemy territory by being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and so, I found myself taking the longer route to the Ba'al campgrounds just to be sure I wasn't being followed. 

This route in particular was very difficult to traverse without proper training regarding handling the terrain. As far as I knew, Snoke and I, as well as the first of Snoke's chosen ones, were the only ones capable of making it through the path safely in one piece. It took roughly an hour and a half to arrive back to base, the crescent moon peeking over the treetops. 

As I approached the gate, the guard posted outside raised a hand up in greeting, immediately recognizing me and stepping aside to allow my entry. I wordlessly passed through, not really in the mood to stop and chat, though that wasn't terribly uncommon for me nowadays. I was never one for socializing unless it was absolutely necessary. Regardless, I continued on my path in silence until a young woman stood before me, stopping me in my tracks. 

Her steely gaze held a cold seriousness about it, short blonde hair seemingly aglow beneath the moonlight. Phasma stared at me expressionless for a few long moments, and I merely nodded my head in understanding, knowing well what she meant without her even having to speak a word. She walked past me then, patting my shoulder as she went as a silent gesture of encouragement. 

I sighed shakily once she left, adjusting my posture to one of mock confidence, shoulders back and head held high with my back poised in a perfect arch. I brushed past the various vampires swarming the halls as I made my way to Snoke's chambers, mentally preparing myself for whatever punishment he had in store for me.

As I came to stand before the large intimidating metal doors of the makeshift throne room, I took one final deep breath before making my way through, immediately wiping my expression clean of any and all emotions. Showing any sign of weakness in front of Snoke would only make my punishment that much more severe, and so I often found myself turning to stoicism as a means of defense. Making my way down the long winding hallway leading up to the chamber, I widened my eyes slightly in surprise as I spotted a familiar mop of ebony curls. I froze in place for a moment, stunned. 'Surely, he wasn't going to try and pit the new-blood against me or something? He wouldn't kill me, would he?'

My mind seemed to run a mile a minute as I thought up a multitude of various scenarios, each one seemingly worse than the last. It was only made worse once Snoke caught sight of me, wearing an eerily familiar grin, the same one he wore years before when he chose me. It sent a chill down my spine, but nevertheless, I kept my expression blank, coming to stand beside Kylo Ren before bowing my head slightly in a show of respect.

"Master..." I addressed him only to hear him let out a low chuckle.

'That can't be good.'

"Hux... You're back. Mind telling me where you were?" He asked, the smug smirk on his lips practically dripping with the toxicity of his tone. It made me want to choke him, but instead, I bit my tongue, trying desperately to restrain myself from making some sort of smart ass comment. I was slightly surprised when he spoke up again, this time with a more level tone, "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter for now."

Upon hearing that, I was a bit taken aback. After all, he usually took every opportunity he could to degrade or humiliate me. What was different this time? Was it because Ren was here?

"I have a job for you," He said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I watched as he gestured over to Ren, my gaze flickering over to look him in the eye for the first time since I had walked in the room. His face was still stained a light red from the blood of his dead brethren, his horns and fangs retracted back into his body, "This is Kylo Ren, my third chosen one."

I stared at him, shocked, before turning back to face Snoke, "But Master, the Rule states—," He cut me off with a wave of his hand, annoyance evident in his tone as his deep voice bellowed throughout the hall, "The Rules no longer apply. Finn has betrayed us by denying his bloodline and renouncing his loyalty, and so we took the latest new-blood of the Belial as his replacement. Do you know how bad it looks on me when my chosen refuse to obey?" He looked at me pointedly then, his eyes narrowed into vicious unforgiving slits as he stared down at me, "Kylo Ren will be my new chosen one, and as punishment for your little rebellious antics, my dear boy, you're going to be put in charge of teaching him our ways."

Ren stared at me expectantly as I fought desperately to keep my resolve in check, stumbling slightly over my protests, "He's a Belial. They have less control than the Molochs! How do you expect me—," My mouth snapped shut as soon as I saw Snoke clutch onto the edges of the throne's armrests as if he were about to get up. His voice came out in a low hiss as he cut me off once again, "Armitage Hux, my dear boy, must I remind you what happened the last time one of you defied my orders?"

Feeling Ren's eyes on me, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as I slowly shook my head in response to my master, my eyes downcast as I stared at my feet in unspoken shame. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to cave in on myself and slip into nothingness, away from both of their unrelenting stares. I felt my body tense up upon hearing Snoke's ugly chuckle reverberate throughout the room like a distorted echo. He was clearly amused by my humiliation as usual. My gaze flickered up to meet Ren's for a moment, his expression unreadable as his eyes met mine.

"Show Ren to his room." He commanded, waving a dismissive hand, "Surely, you could manage that much, Brend—oh, excuse me—Armitage." He smirked down at me sadistically, taking pleasure in the way my resolve slowly chipped away beneath him.

Wordlessly, I motioned for Ren to follow me, excusing myself from my master as I led the new-blood towards the main hallway. Just as I stopped outside the door leading to Finn's old room, the Belial spoke up for the first time that night, his voice deep and slightly raspy, "Are you okay?"

A bit surprised, I turned to look at him incredulously, unsure of how to respond as I faced his concerned expression. Unwilling to lose my composure more than I already had that night, I pivoted on my heels, walking away as fast as I could.

I refused to be weak. I would never be weak. Especially not in front of the likes of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments pls, they make my face smile 
> 
> *finger guns* thanks fammmmm


	6. Episode VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VAMPIRE INFORMER: SCAVENGERS 
> 
> Scavengers are vampires who go outside the nest to hunt for food, usually storing away the blood they find in any container they can carry, sometimes bringing back whole corpses to reanimate into ghouls or feed on. 
> 
> Some scavengers venture into human territories to gather different necessities, such as clothes, for their nest.

Kylo Ren

It had been a week since I had joined the Ba'al, and ever since my first meeting with their leader, I had endured training every day with his second-in-command, Hux. If there was one thing I had learned in the past week, it was that Hux's training was relentless. Even now, my body felt heavier and sorer than I ever thought possible. 

The man was like a war machine, and it made me wonder if he had attended some sort of military academy, especially considering how strict he was. However, at the same time, I found that extremely difficult to believe judging solely from his prim and proper appearance as well as his naturally slender and delicate frame. He seemed almost... too pretty for me to actually imagine in combat. It seemed like an odd contrast when put into comparison with his tough resolve. After all, even upon first meeting him, he seemed like a rock, emotionless and stone cold, forever analytical and planning his next move. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with, that much was for certain. 

His training could easily be considered the most intense experience of my entire life by a long shot, even more so than the time I was thrown in the midst of a police investigation after my father had mysteriously vanished in the night. 

Every day, Hux would march straight into my room and wake me up at the ass crack of dusk with a bullhorn. Then, he would wait exactly fifteen minutes for me to get ready. If I was too slow, he'd leave me behind and go out on his own into the dark and foreboding forest, expecting me to sniff him out myself, sometimes even going so far as to conceal himself in the treetops to issue a surprise attack the precise moment I had my back to him. 

Other times, he'd somehow manage to carry me out of the base completely unconscious and drop me off at a random location in order to test my survival skills. If I didn't return within a twenty-four hour time period, he'd come looking for me, lecture and punishment always ready along with a few vials of blood as a sort of reward for not getting myself killed, or so he would say. 

Today, however, was a bit different than most. We were out scavenging together under Snoke's orders as he had decided that it was time Hux eased me into the line of duty.

Hux seemed a bit uneasy about the idea of working so closely with me, or perhaps with the idea of working with anyone in general, but he did not object to it. 

I somewhat understood his initial hesitance, considering that the first time we had met was a bit awkward to say the least. After all, it mostly consisted of Snoke degrading the poor guy directly in front of me, and so naturally, as a result, we weren't exactly on what I'd call casual speaking terms just yet. 

Nevertheless, here we were walking side-by-side, wading through ankle-deep snow in complete silence. Hux seemed to be drifting off deep into thought beside me, his eyes slightly hooded and downcast to the white snow crunching beneath his footsteps, the tiny ice crystals gathering around his boots. 

As he was rarely the type to daydream, I found myself wondering what he was thinking about. However, I made no move to ask as I decided it'd be best not to. Instead, I took the time to study his face up-close for the first time as I never really had the chance to really look at him during training or meetings. For whatever reason, I was quite intrigued with him, maybe due to the way he composed himself so well. It was an element I definitely lacked, and it made me somewhat envious of him.

Searching his expression for a tiny hint of where his thoughts were, I found myself coming up short as I continued to peer into his face, taking note of his sharp facial features. He had a well-defined jawline and a thin, bulb-shaped nose with full pink lips settled into what could only be deemed as a resting-bitch-face. His ginger hair was swept back neatly as usual with what I assumed was some sort of hair gel, maybe a cream, not a single hair out of place. It reminded me a bit of a red shell. 

Suddenly, he turned his head to glare pointedly at me, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks as he undoubtedly caught me staring.

"Stop that." He spat, his voice surprisingly shaky as he spoke.

"Sorry." I blurted out the apology, immediately averting my eyes down to my boots, tensing up slightly as I heard him let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ren." He called out to me, my eyes flickering back over to look at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, grabbing onto my shoulder to keep me from walking further ahead, "We're going the other way," He announced, his voice low with caution, "I think I sense a small group of Molochs ahead, and I'm not willing to chance running into them, especially not while I have you under my supervision." 

I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise as I stared at him for a long moment, watching the way his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he glanced in the direction I assumed the Molochs were in. I wondered for a brief moment if he was actually concerned for my safety, taken aback slightly by the idea. After all, this was the same guy that would leave me in unknown territory without my knowledge just to test my wit. 

He seemed to catch onto what I was thinking almost automatically, sighing once again as he continued, "Listen Ren, I won't have you questioning my training methods right now. I have you under my constant surveillance when I place you under those tests, which is a lot more than Snoke would do for you if he was the one in charge of overseeing it. In a fight, on the other hand, I wouldn't be able to keep my eye on you completely, and if something were to happen to you simply because I couldn't reach you for a second, Snoke would have my head for it, so we're taking the longer route. Don't complain."

He spun around to walk in the opposite direction then, his hand falling from my shoulder back down to his side as he walked past with his back to me. Wordlessly, I obeyed, pathetically jogging through the thickness of the snow in order to keep up with him. Once I caught up, I couldn't help but feel like there was more on his mind than a mere safety concern as I fought to keep up with his fast pace. 

It was strange, really. He seemed almost afraid.

He was very mysterious. I couldn't read him properly at all, which made me all that much more curious about him and who he was as a person. I wondered about his past, how he had come to be one of the Ba'al, if he had went willingly or unwillingly. I wondered if he had a family before he was chosen, if he was someone's father or brother, or husband. I wondered how old he really was, if he was centuries old or merely a few decades. 

There was so little I knew, and yet the same question kept nagging in the back of my mind: how did someone so seemingly powerful come to be under the control of someone like Snoke? What sort of power did Snoke hold over him?

There were so many things I wanted to ask him and so many things I would probably never know. So for now, I'd keep my intrigue at a minimum. 

After seeing the harsh way Snoke had treated him before, I was hesitant to be personally invested in him, or involved with him at all for that matter. Every instinct I had told me to stay away, and yet there was something there I couldn't quite explain. Almost as if I were drawn to him by some sort of magnetic pull. 

It was strange, and it left an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't one for forming relationships of any kind, let alone getting close to someone. After all, it always seemed as if everyone I got even remotely close to would somehow leave me behind, and the idea of that terrified me to no end. And while we weren't exactly the best of pals, Hux was slowly but surely becoming the closest thing I had to a friend in this new life as he was my only constant. 

I was afraid of getting too close to him, and yet I was dependent on him. It was pathetic. I couldn't allow myself to rely so heavily on him. If I did, I'd surely break. I couldn't let myself be this weak again. Especially not for someone like him, who could care less if I dropped dead the next second. I wouldn't be weak. Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in some references in there that made me giggle, i really hope someone notices them. i'm sorry i'm lame. 
> 
> *FANGer guns* 
> 
> lol get it? fangs? fanger? finger? no? 
> 
> i'm sorry you have to witness this, pls don't leave


	7. Episode VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn doesn't have an actual surname so I had to improvise lmao

Stormy Finn

Running was all I could do at this point. I had gone too far this time, and I knew there was no chance of forgiveness, especially not from Snoke. He had forced me to do such awful things during my short time spent with him, and I just couldn't take it any longer. I had to escape, no matter the consequences. After all, even if I were to die running at this point, at least I'd die a free spirit. That's definitely more than I could say for either Phasma or Hux, who I unfortunately had to leave behind to take the heat for my absence. God, forgive me, and God, help them. 

I heard them behind me, groups of them. I knew them once. We were comrades, maybe even friends, family in a sense. However, that no longer held any sort of merit with them. Snoke was their priority, and I was merely the old gum stuck to the bottom of his sneaker, needing to be scraped off. He couldn't have a new-blood in his ranks that wouldn't obey, and thus, it was a necessary precaution to take. I had to be eliminated. 

My legs were burning, a sensation I didn't think possible for me to experience ever again in this lifetime, especially not as a vampire. We were numb to almost all physical feelings, or so I thought. My thoughts were racing a mile a minute in my mind, and because of it, I could hardly concentrate on the path ahead of me. I felt them closing in on me like a pack of wolves, fear overtaking my senses as I desperately tried to speed up. I heard them cackling in the distance, mocking me, taking pleasure from my pain like the sadists they were.

'I have to get away!' 

Next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground, a sharp pain pulsating throughout my skull as my brain seemed to rattle in my head. At first, I thought that perhaps I'd been caught, that this would be my final ending. Then, I noticed I was actually sprawled out on top of someone, apparently having rammed into him without even realizing it. It startled me at first because I thought I had tackled down one of my pursuers until I caught a whiff of his scent and realized he was, in fact, not one of the Ba'al. Instead, he was drenched with the scent of a Belial, meaning I had somehow wandered into their territory at some point. 

Without giving it a second thought, I quickly jumped up onto my feet, harshly grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him up so that we were both standing. I caught him as he stumbled forward a bit, helping him catch his balance. He grimaced, clearly in pain from the collision. Peering into my face, he studied me curiously for a moment, brows knitting together in confusion. 

Brushing a bit of snow off of him, I blurted out a crappy apology before explaining to him my situation. He seemed skeptical at first, eyebrows raised in disbelief until he heard the shouting of my pursuers in the background. A lopsided grin invaded his expression then as he pat me on the shoulder, taking off at a full sprint, shouting at me to follow. I obeyed, thanking him a million times over. 

"What's your name, kid?" He shouted over to me as we ran, the Ba'al not far behind. We made a sharp turn to the left through a small briar patch, the thorns ripping away at some of the fabric of my black jeans, leaving a few holes in the areas near my ankles. 

"The name's Stormy, but most just call me Finn." I called back to him, leaping over a fallen tree trunk as one of the Ba'al, who was now in full-out bestial form, began gaining on me.

Without warning, my new ally jumped behind me, landing a kick to the enemy vampire's chest, causing him to stumble and fall flat in the snow. He caught back up to me, matching my pace as he ran by my side, "Finn. I like that," He smirked before continuing, "My name's Poe. The Belial campground is just a little ways ahead―," Two groups of the Ba'al suddenly appeared in our path, ten of them standing side-by-side between a pair of tree trunks.

We quickly separated, going in opposite directions in order to go around them. Half went after Poe, the other half after me. I suddenly felt guilty dragging Poe into this and prayed to whatever god was on our side that he was as strong as he appeared.

I took to the trees, leaping from branch to branch until, as if by a stroke of luck, a tree fell just as I passed it. It fell on top of a good many of my pursuers, the others that were lucky enough to lag behind in that moment slowing to a halt as their comrades cried out in pain from beneath the dead trunk of the tree.

Once I was sure I was safe, I backtracked a bit in order to find Poe, coming up short until I noticed a pool of dark blood staining the formerly white snow, a jacket laying at its edge. I suddenly felt a wave of sickness wash over me as I gazed down at the scene, instantly recognizing the jacket as the one Poe was wearing before. I leapt down from the safety of the treetops to pick it up. Hesitantly, I pulled the jacket over my shoulders, issuing the blood, the only other thing that seemed to be left of him, an honorable salute before trudging gloomily in the direction he had pointed me in before his demise.

'Another person is dead because of me... An innocent person...'

I let my face fall into my hands for a moment, a couple of pathetic sobs spilling past my lips as tears stung the corners of my eyes.

'I'm so sorry...'

In return for his sacrifice, I decided I would deliver the news of his untimely death to his master myself and bear the consequences. After all, anything was better than dying a slave at the hands of the Ba'al. 

I just wanted to live, but at this point, was it really worth the struggle? If other people had to die for it? If I had to keep running my entire life for it? If my friends back home were probably catching absolute hell for it? Was I really so selfish? Did I even deserve to be alive anymore?

All these thoughts kept swimming around in my head along with the fleeting memory of Poe's face. His strong features. His brown eyes. His dark hair. That person I saw in my mind would no longer roam the Earth, and it was all my fault. I was a monster.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, I was tackled by a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, you won't always see Kylo and Hux's perspective in this. The other characters will get a bit of screen time as well as you can see, so ayyyyye finny boy is here.


	8. Episode VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VAMPIRE INFORMER: BELIAL POWER
> 
> Vampires gain power not only from learning the necessary skills and perfecting them, but also depending on how similar their mind processes function compared to the original Fallen One in their specific bloodline. 
> 
> Unfortunately, while powerful Belial vampires exist, many of them don't live past the third century of their life, often succumbing to mental illness. Belial vampires still hold onto their human empathy very closely, and as a result, they often commit suicide by turning themselves into vampire hunters, who are more than glad to deliver their deaths accordingly.

Armitage Hux

The snow was thin now, barely covering the ground completely, patches of white ice crystals littering various spots of the earth as I tread through the forest. It had been an entire two months since I began training Kylo Ren, and begrudgingly, I admitted to myself that he, despite his childlike tendencies, exceeded all of my previous expectations. 

He was strong-willed and determined, a force to be reckoned with as he could take down nearly all those who opposed him within a few minutes. The only thing he lacked was self-control, which wasn't too terribly uncommon for a young Belial. 

He rarely lost his temper with me, or at least he knew better than to try, often gritting his teeth until I thought they would crack in an admirable attempt to choke down his words. Often, he'd run off to break something once pushed past his limits, which never ceased to get under my skin as it was a pain in the ass to venture back and forth into human territory in order to replace the equipment he broke. Nevertheless, I usually paid it no mind, or I tried my best not to, as I understood Belials were more likely to succumb to mental illness. 

Whether I liked it or not, I considered it healthy for him to express his emotions so openly versus keeping it bottled up inside. After all, if the idiot became suicidal and ran off to find a hunter like his oh-so-emo kind usually did, Snoke would more than likely come up with some sort of bullshit story to make it seem like I was the one at fault. And frankly, I wouldn't be able to deal with it. Ren's anger issues, on the other hand, I could deal with, solely because I could somewhat empathize with him. Of course, I'd never tell him that, not out loud.

Trudging up the steep path, I squinted my eyes at the sun setting over the hillside, almost eliciting the old cliché vampire hiss before I spotted the familiar mop of ebony curls in the distance. 

Ren sat on top of a small semi-flat boulder, his knees pulled up to his chest as he gazed off into the forest, lost in his thoughts as he usually was. I let out a small sigh, somewhat relieved he had actually stayed where I'd left him for once. 

He didn't seem to notice me as I approached, my hand outstretching to knock on one of the three horns perched atop his head. Startled, he jumped away from me to stand on his feet, horns suddenly retracting back into his skull. 

"Oh, it's just you." He breathed, immediately relaxing his body, shoulders dropping with the release of tension. 

I rolled my eyes, unimpressed, "You should pay more attention to your surroundings. Any hunter or enemy vampire could have easily ambushed you just now. You're lucky it was me and not some lune." 

He mimicked my eye roll, resembling a moody teenager as he did so, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Dad." 

I scoffed at that, grabbing each of his shoulders to push him down slightly so I could see the top of his head. Running my fingers through his hair, I examined the scarred tissue on his scalp, looking over the red rings where his horns would rip through the skin. 

"Your horns have grown in nicely," I commented, tracing my finger around one of the scars, "It's finally beginning to scar as well, meaning it won't hurt as much when they push through." 

I brushed his hair back into place, motioning for him to stand again at his full height. He did so, violet eyes gazing expectantly into my own. Smirking, I pulled out a large thermos, shoving it into his hands. 

"It's human blood, but it tastes disgusting. Pretty sure the guy was ill."

Ren shrugged, popping off the lid of the thermos and taking a whiff of the blood inside. His nose crinkled in disgust, which made me chuckle. Grimacing, he took a few chugs of the thick crimson fluid, hissing once he had finished. Still chuckling, I offered him a napkin so he could wipe the blood from his lips. He took it, shoving the thermos back into my hands as he dabbed at his mouth, sending a glare my way as I stared at him with a smirk plastered on my face. 

"So, the reason I dragged you out here so early in the evening is because you will be accompanying me into the city." I informed him, watching with amusement as his violet eyes flickered back to their original hazel, widened with surprise.

"You're taking me into human territory?" His voice was astonishingly quiet as he spoke, almost inaudible.

"Yes, I am. Did you have any concerns?" I asked, already well aware of where this conversation would be going. 

He seemed to ponder over his words for a moment, eyeing me carefully as if he thought I was testing him somehow. It made me want to praise him somewhat for being so cautious, but I did nothing of the sort as I awaited his response.

"It's just that... You always scold me over my lack of control."

"Yes. Precisely. That's why you need to learn how to control yourself." I told him, motioning for him to follow me as I began walking in the direction of our destination, "I'll teach you how to handle yourself. Just stay focused on me."

I heard his footsteps crunching in the snow behind me, following me wordlessly as always. Blindly. Just like I followed Snoke. I sometimes wondered if the old bastard really held any power over Ren, or if Ren was here simply because he wanted to be. After all, he had the potential to be just as powerful as Snoke, if not more so. I wondered if he even realized how powerful he truly was.

Taking a glance over my shoulder at him, I watched as he kicked up a small pile of snow with his boots, a lopsided grin on his face as he did so. There was absolutely no way this overgrown child could be so potentially dangerous, and yet he was just that, more powerful than he would ever know. I smiled bitterly at the thought of it. 

'For your sake, Ren, I hope my training will help you gain control over that untapped potential before Snoke gets his hands on it... Hopefully, we won't have to worry about that. Maybe one day, we can be free like Finn.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to include the vampire informers to sort of let you guys know how their way of life works. I really hope they help bc I enjoy writing those as well as this au. 
> 
> (note that some of the informers come from my own spin on the myth and not the original, but in the original, it WAS stated that belial vampires DO turn themselves into hunters in order to be slaughtered, so some of these are accurate depictions of the myth as depicted by the book I am basing this off of, which I mentioned in one of the past notes)
> 
> but yeah, the reason why kylo is so powerful is basically bc I feel like he fits the characteristics of a belial way too well. he's a true "tortured soul." even though he's not very aware of it at the moment.


	9. Episode IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VAMPIRE INFORMER: OCCULTISTS
> 
> Some Occultists worship the vampire bloodlines, either out of fear or admiration, sometimes both. In return for their dedication, bloodlines will often offer protection to who they consider their allies. However, it does not come without sacrifice. Families that worship the bloodlines will sometimes have to sell their own loved ones, either as food or future new-bloods. The Ba'al are specifically known for making contracts with occult families, in which the family's first born child will be given to the nest as a sign of loyalty. 
> 
> *I now have the full playlist Viccy W. created posted to my YouTube channel, it can be found here:  
> [Vamp Wars Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAL2X3k5N-Th57nyPmRKyvzUafu_eCx6p)

Armitage Hux

As soon as we were within a two-mile radius of the city's vicinity, Ren's horns were slowly beginning to emerge from his skull, his eyes flashing violet almost every time he blinked. He seemed to drag his feet as he walked behind me, making it crystal clear he did not want to be here. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his hand, yanking him forward. He stumbled slightly, coming to stand beside me as he shot me a glare.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea." He told me, biting his lip nervously and rolling it between his teeth. 

"Don't be such a baby, Ren," I gripped his hand tighter, training my gaze on the path ahead, "This will be good for you." 

I felt him squeeze my hand lightly, sending a strange fluttery feeling through the pit of my stomach as a warmth I had never felt before began to envelope my hand. I thought about letting go for a moment but made no move to do so as his hand in mine oddly made me feel at ease. Perhaps due to the fact he couldn't escape me as easily like this, making it almost impossible for him to even attempt to do something stupid. 

I chanced a glance over at him, watching the way his eyes flickered back and forth nervously as well as the way his horns slowly peaked up over his dark hair, barely noticeable but still visible to the attentive eye. I sighed, slowing to a halt. Ren turned to look at me, an eyebrow quirked with curiosity. 

"Ren," I began, making direct eye contact with him as if to emphasize what I was saying, "When you enter human territory, you have to focus. You cannot let your guard down. When you have a companion, it's easier to direct your attention to your partner, but you have to make sure to focus on every scent except for that of human blood, which can be difficult, especially in larger cities like this, in which all sorts of people are running back and forth from place to place. For now, however, I want you to try to focus on me. Focus on my scent, nothing else, and don't let go of my hand. If at any point you feel you are losing control of yourself, notify me immediately. I won't have you exposing our operations, mistake or otherwise." 

He nodded his head attentively, swinging our interlocked hands back and forth with a nonchalant look on his face as if it were the most normal thing in the world to him. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as he suddenly drew closer to me, his head coming to rest on my shoulder, horns soon retracting back into his head as he inhaled my scent. 

'What the hell is he thinking? Surely, he could've come up with a less intimate way to obtain my scent. He is way too close for this to be considered normal...'

After a couple of more moments passed, he pulled away finally, a lopsided grin stretching across his lips as he peered into my face, clearly amused by my flushed features. I wanted to slap him so badly, but fortunately for him, I managed to restrain myself from doing so, instead choosing to trudge on past him, dragging him by his hand onto the nearby pavement just a few blocks away from the main shopping district. 

Ren was silent throughout most of our trek, which honestly surprised me considering he usually liked to take every golden opportunity possible to annoy the piss out of me. I wasn't complaining, though it did somehow leave me slightly unsatisfied as I had grown accustomed to his stupid antics over our last couple of months together. 

Wordlessly, I rounded a corner, dragging Ren behind me still. I glanced over my shoulder at him, his eyes immediately meeting my own. I felt that weird fluttery feeling again, and it made me want to puke up my insides as I felt my gaze raking over his body, gulping uncomfortably as I felt my heart beat faster beneath my chest. 

'What the actual fuck is wrong with me? Am I ill?'

"You okay there, Teach?" He smirked arrogantly, making me want to slap him even more than I had wanted to previously. 

"Peachy." I snapped, spluttering out a few incoherent curses as he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin against one of my shoulders.

"You sure?" He breathed into my ear, making me shudder. 

'Damn him. He knows exactly what kind of effect he's been having on me lately, doesn't he? Is it that obvious? I swear, I will slam his head into a brick wall when this is all over and done with.'

I broke away from his embrace, clearing my throat awkwardly while I fought to cling onto whatever little bit of composure I had remaining, my tone a warning as I called his name, "Ren."

"Hux." He challenged me.

I rolled my eyes, forcefully grabbing his hand again and tugging him into a nearby shop, the fluorescent lights blinding me a bit as we walked inside. 

We were greeted by the stench of incense smoke, green lava lamps lighting up each of the darker corners of the room with an eerie glow. Tacky beaded curtains covered each window and archway, every set a different color from the last. An old register was set up in the corner of the store with a heavyset woman stationed behind the counter, her aged face coated heavily with bright makeup. 

That smug smirk was still present on Ren's face when I turned to look at him again. Letting out a quiet scoff, I tossed his hand down, sighing in annoyance as he chuckled, "Go introduce yourself to the shopkeeper. She owns the place, and she's an ally of the Ba'al. It'd do you some good to make some friends," He began to open his mouth, but I cut him off before he could speak, "And no, Ren, I don't count."

"Damn..." He pretended to mutter to himself, successfully making me roll my eyes at his antics once again.

I ushered him off to the register before heading towards one of the many wooden shelves on the opposite side of the store, pulling out a small list from my pocket to see what all I was looking for. 

As I was scanning the shelves for the items on the list, I noticed Ren in what seemed to be a heated conversation with the shopkeeper, making me furrow my brows in confusion. Just as I was about to walk that way in order to find out what was going on, a small metal rack in the center of the cluttered aisle caught my eye. 

The rack contained various magazines written by the local university, the latest issue perched at the very top. On the cover of the newest edition was a man that very closely resembled Kylo Ren, cloaked in all black with a guitar in hand. He was standing on a stage, dark hair drenched with sweat as he ran his fingers over the strings of the guitar, no doubt strumming a melody to the crowd below, his lips forming the shape of an "O" as he leaned into a microphone.

LOCAL STUDENT AND MUSICIAN ABDUCTED FROM HIS HOME: BEN SOLO MISSING

I let my eyes trail over the man on the cover once more, taking note of the ebony curls and hazel eyes, and the various freckles and moles dotting his face. There was absolutely no mistaking it. That was definitely Kylo Ren on the cover. 

Was his name really Ben Solo? If it was, why was he using an alias? And, more importantly, why wasn't I made aware of this? Surely, Snoke knew, and if he didn't, why wouldn't Ren tell me himself? Did he not trust me? And since when did I care if he did or not? When did he start affecting me this much? I felt sickeningly hurt by this newfound information, and I hated myself for it. Why would I let myself get so heartbroken over something so trivial?

The old television set in the corner of the room seemed to want to contribute to my findings as it flickered to a clip of "Ben Solo" singing a cover of some old Sublime song on the news, his old band, ironically named The Knights of Ren, begging for his safe return. I was mesmerized by the images on the screen, the sound of Ren's voice sending chills down my spine. 

Ren suddenly appeared in front of me then, his eyes wide like saucers as he stared at me, knowing well he'd been caught in whatever act he was playing. I returned his gaze, my stomach churning with a strange mixture of anger and sadness as I stared into those hazel eyes I had grown so familiar with over the past few weeks. 

'Why did he make me feel this way? Since when did he have such control over my emotions? I wish it could stop, but Kylo Ren―or Ben Solo―had somehow managed to worm his way into my very mind.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think bc comments are my life force
> 
> Follow me on tumblr bc I just now learned how to hyperlink shit:  
> [kciel](http://kciel.tumblr.com/)


	10. Episode X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. THEY ARE IMPORTANT.

Kylo Ren

I felt at ease. It was a peculiar feeling.

Hux was dragging me down the sidewalk, our fingers entwined. Every now and then, he would glance over his shoulder to get a good look at me, most likely making sure I wouldn't start freaking out over all of the people shuffling past us. Little did he know that my attention was completely concentrated on him as he walked in front of me, his hips sashaying ever so slightly with each step he took. 

When he looked back at me once again, I made sure to make eye contact with him, smirking a bit when I caught him subtly checking me out, his eyes wandering down my torso. A light blush danced across his cheeks as his eyes traveled back up to meet mine, immediately swiveling his head around to stare straight ahead in order to avoid my gaze.

"You okay there, Teach?" I asked playfully, taking note of the way his normally confident stride faltered ever so slightly. 

"Peachy." He replied sarcastically, spluttering out some sort of gibberish as I snaked my arms around his slender waist from behind, my hands resting just above his belly button as I gently pressed my chin against his shoulder, my lips nearly brushing the shell of his ear.

I felt his body tense under my touch, his breath hitched in his throat as I whispered in his ear, "You sure?"

I felt him shudder against me before he ripped himself away from my embrace, the air suddenly cold somehow without his body pressed against mine. Clearing his throat in an awkward manner, he turned to glare at me, his eyes narrowed into slits as he called my name in a warning tone, "Ren."

"Hux." I challenged back, a grin stretching its way across my lips as I noticed how red his face was. It made him look oddly... cute? That's a word I never thought I'd use to describe him of all people. After all, he was evil. Evil with a capital E. But apparently, evil was a 'cute' look for him.

He rolled his eyes at me, forcefully grabbing my hand and yanking me into a nearby store that looked like a drug addict ran the place. It could only be described as sketchy, and I was honestly surprised that such a place was still in business. Though, I guess it didn't shock me too much considering all the different types of people that inhabited the city. 

Maybe I was being harsh on it as it honestly reminded me of one of the venues my band used to play at when we first started booking gigs. We had no reputation back then, so we would often end up in places just like this. Places with creepy lighting and cluttered surrounds. Tacky décor from the '70s. The whole nine yards. 

Hux turned around to look at me again, letting out a quiet scoff as I smirked at him. I debated slapping his ass for a short moment in order to piss him off even more but decided against it as I had myself convinced that he would more than likely hit me for it considering his annoyed expression. I frowned slightly as he let go of my hand, suddenly craving his touch. 'What's going on with me? Since when did I get so touchy with him anyway?'

"Go introduce yourself to the shopkeeper," He told me, pointing his thumb in the direction of the register where a heavyset dark-skinned woman sat stationed behind a counter, "She owns the place, and she's an ally of the Ba'al. It'd do you some good to make some friends."

Just as I was about to make a cheesy comment, he held up his finger, cutting me off as he spoke, "And no, Ren, I don't count."

"Damn..." I pretended to mutter to myself, successfully earning myself yet another eye roll from him.

As Hux waved me off towards the register, I watched him head in the opposite direction towards one of the many wooden shelves, one of his hands reaching into his back pocket to pull out a small list. I bit my lip in frustration, wishing I could dunk my head in a bucket of iced water to make myself snap out of whatever the hell was going on inside of my mind. 'Am I actually attracted to Hux? Ugh, this can't be good...'

Rolling my bottom lip between my teeth nervously, I approached the shopkeeper, still lost in my thoughts when I suddenly heard her gasp loudly. Startled, I looked up at her, her eyes wide behind her large glasses.

"Ben Solo?" Her voice was quiet, almost excited as she spoke the name. I recognized her almost immediately. She and her daughter used to come to my shows, her daughter always screaming at the top of her lungs in the front row. My heart was beating fast, unused to hearing that name. It almost seemed taboo to even speak of it now.

My reaction came after the initial shock, my finger pressed against my lips as I harshly shushed her, "Listen, please don't call me that. Not here, not ever. It's Kylo Ren now." 

She raised her thin eyebrows in surprise at that, her mouth opening and immediately snapping shut as I pulled down the collar of my jacket, her dark eyes widening as she noticed the scar on my neck. She nodded in understanding, brows still furrowed in confusion as she studied my face with uncertainty, "There's another one here, yes? I heard two of you walk in. Who is with you right now?"

"My partner. Hux." I answered warily, shifting my footing awkwardly. 

Her old dark eyes seemed to light up with excitement upon hearing that name, a grin stretching across her lips. She leaned over the other side of the counter then, craning her neck in order to spot Hux behind one of the shelves. I followed her gaze, eyes widening once I saw him staring up at a television set, my own voice reverberating throughout the room as I looked up at the familiar faces on the screen. It was my band.

"Well, that's just bad luck, kiddo." The woman behind the register seemed to read my thoughts, shooting me a sympathetic smile as I ran past her into the aisle where Hux stood, still gazing up at the TV. 

'Shit. Shit. Shit.'

I jogged over, slowing to a halt between him and the TV, my eyes focused on his face. He looked back at me, his blue-green eyes expressing so much and so little at the same time. I saw hurt. I saw confusion. I saw anger. And I saw so many other things I couldn't even begin to comprehend. He started to walk away from me, but my hand shot out to grab his, immediately stopping him in his tracks.

He snatched his hand away, spinning around to look back at me again, a cold look on his face as his eyes met mine. His voice matched the coldness in his expression, "Anything else you'd like to keep from me? Perhaps your real birthdate?"

A wave of guilt ran through me as he spoke, realizing for the first time that Hux had actually trusted me, even if it was only by a short hair. He had trusted me, and I had lied to him.

"Hell, if you can lie about something like that, I must be teaching you pretty well, huh? You're really starting to act like one of the Ba'al as far as the deception field goes." He spat, anger fueling an unknown fire in his icy eyes.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him to my chest. He squirmed against me trying to get away, but I only tightened my grip the more he struggled until he finally gave up, resting submissively against me, more than likely waiting for the precise moment he would be able to break away. I wouldn't let him escape though, only ever loosening my grip enough to peer into his face, his eyes glimmering with a strange... fear? I couldn't tell. He was too difficult to read, always managing to keep up his composure even in the toughest of situations. 

I leaned in close, his head turning away from me, resolve cracking just a little as he stuttered, "Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing, 'Ben Solo?'"

"Don't call me that," I said in a low voice, my tone coming out a bit harsher than I intended, "As far as I'm concerned, Ben Solo died the day I was chosen. I became someone completely different after that. However, you should know you're the only one who's been around long enough to know Kylo Ren. We're together every day. You probably know me better than anyone, don't you?"

He was quiet as he spoke, sounding almost fragile, "I don't know... Do I?"

I stared into his eyes again, desperately trying to read what he was thinking but to no avail. I let my grip on him loosen up even more, hoping to sense some sort of emotion as he tore away from me, but to my surprise, he made no move to. Instead, he let his hands travel up my biceps, coming to rest on either of my shoulders before dropping them reluctantly back down to his sides. Finally peeling myself away from him, I felt his hand shoot out to take mine, leading me back towards the register, his eyes downcast as he squeezed my hand lightly, a strange warmth enveloping me. I smiled at him then, his eyes seeming to light up ever so slightly as I came to walk beside him. 

"Hux!" The shopkeeper squealed once she saw us approaching, practically jumping over the counter to tackle him into a hug, "I haven't seen you since you were at least nineteen! You never come to visit anymore!"

She gushed over him, cupping his face in her hands, making him flush with embarrassment, "You've grown up so much! It seems like just yesterday when your mom was dropping you off here as a little boy!" 

This caught me by surprise. 'So she used to babysit Hux? Guess that rules out the possibility of him being centuries old. That's kind of a relief.'

I turned to look at Hux, a fake polite smile plastered expertly on his face as he spoke with her. His eyes seemed tired as if the conversation itself were beginning to drain the very life out of him. That's when I realized that the shopkeeper had been talking about his mother and that I practically knew close to nothing about Hux's past. He never talked about it, and I started to believe that maybe there was good reason not to, judging solely from the emptiness I saw in his eyes.

"You look so much like your father." 

Pain. I felt pain. I felt it radiating off of Hux in waves. It hurt as if a knife were digging into my insides, violating my organs. This pain was raw and dirty, and it had built up over years and years of pure hatred. It felt heavy like a weight on my shoulders. Why did he feel this way? Was this the effect his past had on him? Is this why he never talked about it? Who is he? What weight is he bearing? I wanted to take away the pain, to hug him even closer than before and to make him blush, and to make him roll his eyes over me being an idiot. I didn't want him to feel this pain. He shouldn't have to bear it. Whatever it was.

The intensity of his emotions was crawling beneath my skin, sending waves of chills down my spine. My body was sensitive to emotions because of my bloodline. I wish I could've been chosen by one of the Ba'al, been a part of Snoke's three from the beginning. Maybe then emotions wouldn't have felt like thousands of needles pricking my skin. I wouldn't be so weak-minded. 

Hux seemed to sense my distress, his hand reaching out to grab mine once again. 

I suddenly felt at ease. It was a peculiar feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BA'AL RECORDS
> 
> Name: Armitage Hux
> 
> Parents: Brendol Hux, Marii Hux
> 
> Association: Church of the Ba'al
> 
> Status: 6y/o, AB(-)
> 
> Payment method: blood oath, paternal 
> 
> Contractor: S.L. Snoke


	11. Episode XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VAMPIRE INFORMER: GHOULS
> 
> Each bloodline has the ability to reanimate corpses. Once the corpse is reanimated, it is referred to as a ghoul and is subjected to an eternal life of servitude unless its master no longer has use for it. Ghouls do not need to be human; animals can be ghouls too. While they are unable to speak properly and are often viewed as mindless slaves, they usually exhibit strong attachments to their masters, making them the most loyal followers of vamp-kind. 
> 
> Some bloodlines find ghouls to be useless while others misuse them. For example, the Molochs often use their ghouls as punching bags more so than servants, while the Ba'al just find mindless beings useless in general. The Belials, on the other hand, treat ghouls much like cherished pets and often reanimate corpses out of sympathy or simply due to loneliness and the wish for a lifelong companion. Some vampires have even been known to reanimate corpses for relationship purposes, though some nests view it as taboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy with school bc I am in college. Plus, I have a bf now, so yeah. ;-;

Stormy Finn

A girl had tackled me to the ground, her nails digging into my skin as she pinned me down by the shoulders. Her brown hair fell into her face slightly, the rest of it tied back into a loose ponytail. As of right now, her eyes were violet, staring down at me with furrowed brows. Her arms were toned slightly as she was very fit, but she wore nothing but rags, a telltale sign that she was one of the Belial as they rarely interfered with humans and therefore, didn't bother venturing into their territory for supplies.

Another girl stood in the distance, a young one, who, in appearance, looked not a day over the age of fifteen. Ginger hair fell down her delicate shoulders, her body frail and small. Her eyes were gray and glossy, her lips tinged with a light blue from lack of oxygen in her system. Red marks littered her neck, a sign that she had been strangled to death, this reanimated corpse all that was left of her. 

"Where did you get that jacket? This ghoul says it belongs to her master." The girl on top of me spat in my face, her eyes a violet fury.

She pressed a knife against my neck when it took me a second too long to answer, a wave of panic washing through me as I looked up at her, wide-eyed and terrified. The ghoul was staring me down with its cold dead eyes, limping over to stand beside my restrained body. I wanted to scream, but I didn't as the girl's words finally sunk into my mind. The ghoul said that the jacket belonged to her master. This was Poe's jacket. That was Poe's ghoul.

"Wait..." I breathed out shakily, gulping nervously as the metal of the knife lightly brushed the skin of my neck, "She belongs to Poe?"

The ghoul's eyes seemed to light up somehow at the mention of his name, a hopeful glimmer present in the highlights of her irises as if Poe's very existence brightened up her undead life. A wave of guilt rushed through me at the thought of it. In just a moment, that glimmer of hope in her eyes would be long gone as I recounted the tale of how I singlehandedly destroyed her creator by dragging him into a fight that had absolutely nothing to do with him. It was my fault he was dead, and now others would suffer because of my selfish desire to escape the life I had before.

"Poe is dead..." I muttered in shame, my voice a mournful whisper, "He died trying to save me from a group of Ba'al. This jacket was all that was left of him."

The ghoul let out a groan of sorrow, collapsing to its knees in the snow with a quiet thud. The girl on top of me relented, her eyes flashing back to their natural hazel. She shot me a sympathetic look as she crawled off of me, offering me a hand in order to help me up. I accepted it, pulling myself up to stand in front of her. She looked over at her undead friend, a frown on her face as she watched the ghoul mourn the loss of its master.

"I'm sorry... I wish I could have done something to save him." I told them honestly, my eyes downcast to the white ground beneath.

The brown-haired girl let out a sigh, tightening her ponytail as she spoke, "There's nothing you could have done in that situation, I'm sure. Those damn Ba'al are merciless. In all honesty, you're probably lucky that Poe showed up when he did."

'Wait... Does she think I am one of the Belial? She must be a new-blood if she can't pick up the scent of my bloodline.'

"Uh... Yeah, I guess. Um, I hope you don't mind my asking, but what is your name again? I don't think I've seen you around before." 

The Ba'al tended to stalk and document new-bloods from each bloodline, so for me to have not heard of her, she had to have been one of the newer ones, like Poe had been. I wonder if Hux even knew about this girl yet. He was usually the one Snoke sent into enemy territories, yet a small part of me hoped that, for her sake, nobody knew about her. She seemed to hold potential, a lot of it. Someone like Snoke would kill to get his hands on someone like her, a new-blood who could tackle down a top-ranked vampire without even blinking an eye.

"The name's Rey." She told me, offering me an apologetic smile and an outstretched hand, "What's yours?"

I took her hand in mine, giving it a firm shake, "Finn. My name is Finn."

Suddenly, we heard a pair of voices shouting at us from a distance. The two who had managed to avoid the falling tree trunk from before. I groaned internally as Rey brought her knife back out, positioning her legs into a fighting stance. I was somewhat glad we were at an even number, or at least I was until another one, one of the five that had followed Poe earlier, came out of the shadows to assist his pals. Each one of them were in bestial form with pointed ears and gray skin, sharp claws pointed in our direction as their blackened veins seemed to protrude from their skin. 

Rey gave me a look, and I somehow understood as I marched over and pulled the ghoul onto my back, carrying her piggy-back style. Rey pulled out a couple of throwing daggers from a pouch on the side of her belt, shouting at me to run as she tossed three of the daggers in our enemies' direction, one of them landing a direct hit through the middle one's shoulder, earning us a hiss of pain. 

We took off in the direction of what I could only assume was the path to the Belial campground, Rey picking up sticks and tossing them back at the three Ba'al until one of them stumbled and fell, another one following suit and collapsing on top of the first. I couldn't help but let out a howl of laughter as the two fell flat into the snow, the third of them quick to back off as he seemed to get the memo that Rey was not to be messed with.

Soon, we had arrived to the Belial campground, where I gently set down the ghoul, whose name I later learned was BB. Rey and I exchanged a quick high five as we continued giggling over our less-than-grand triumph, our laughter only dying down once we realized we were surrounded by other Belials, who weren't exactly giving me friendly looks. 

An older-looking woman shoved her way through the front of the crowd, her eyes narrowed into icy slits as she eyed the jacket wrapped around my shoulders.

'Looks like I found Poe's master.'

I was surprised to learn that it was Leia, leader of the Belial.


	12. Episode XII

Gwendoline Phasma

It was just another day. Another routine. Another training session. Another patrol around the base. Another normal, anticlimactic day. 

Needless to say, I was bored.

I patrolled this base nearly every single day since its construction. However, just a decade or two ago, Hux used to assist me, practically jumping at any opportunity he could find to escape his training, if even for just a little while. We would split the job half-and-half, Hux patrolling the outside while I patrolled the inside. But, the duty was now left completely in my hands as Snoke had believed it to be interfering with Hux's training way back when. 

Luckily, I was soon put in charge of overseeing the training of all Ba'al scavengers as well as a few of the elite scouts, with the exception of Hux understandably. Because of this, I could have easily pawned off my patrol duty to any one of them if I had ever chosen to do so. But I never did. 

While I had full confidence in each of my trainees, they were unfortunately just that―trainees. If they were to encounter a powerful enemy lurking on base, they could possibly be overwhelmed by an element of surprise, in which there is the possibility of a slow reaction time and therefore, they would be overpowered in an instant, specifically if said trainee was one of the new-bloods who had yet to experience true combat up close and personal. Plus, there was also the fact that I simply didn't trust any of them to take this task seriously, especially after Finn had turned against us. 

I had trained Finn myself, and I had entrusted him with too much power as I wrongfully believed I could trust him. I had been punished for the first time that day, right after Finn had renounced his loyalty to the Ba'al. 

Snoke had been furious.

After all, Finn was his final chosen one by the Rule of the Three, one of his best as well, despite his disobedience. Snoke had blamed me wholly for his rebellious nature, gathering what he deemed as evidence from the times Hux and I would work together so that he could catch a break from training. 

As a result, he gave me a nasty gash across the back from the Ba'al bloodline's sacred weapon, leaving a deep scar in its wake, one that traced all the way from my left shoulder blade down to my lower back. He claimed he would have done worse had he not held a soft spot for me in particular. I was the first one he chose for a reason, he told me, but mistakes still had to be punished. 

I would be lying if I said I did not resent him for it, but I would often remind myself, perhaps in an act to keep my sanity intact, that my loyalty did not lie with him. Instead, it lay within my bloodline.

I was lost deep in these thoughts as I rounded a corner, immediately backtracking once I caught sight of Hux and Ren in what looked to be a private conversation, their voices hushed. Hux rolled his eyes at Ren, his lips quirking up in a playful smirk as he shoved him lightly, making the other stumble backwards. Ren caught his balance, a lopsided grin on his face as he ran up behind Hux, grabbing him around the waist and beneath the knees, successfully lifting him up bridal style. 

I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I watched Hux's face turn beet red. He struggled desperately to get out of Ren's grasp, muttering what sounded like a few curses until the other man finally set him down, a cheeky grin on his face. Hux landed a light slap on the other's chest, shooting him a glare as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the room behind him, more than likely ordering Ren to get ready for tonight's training session. Ren looked at him with a pouty expression then, and to my surprise, Hux gave him a sigh and a small pat on the shoulder. 

No. No screaming. No cursing. A pat. Hux gave Ren a pat. On the shoulder.

Once Ren had left, Hux sat on a nearby bench, fiddling with the gun he kept in the holster on his belt. I came out of hiding then, coming to stand in front of my friend. He seemed lost in thought, not even acknowledging my presence until I cleared my throat rather loudly, startling him. He looked up at me, confused, as if he had just noticed me standing in front of him for the first time. I rolled my eyes, unimpressed as I looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, an eyebrow quirked up curiously.

He replaced his gun back into its holster, standing up to look at me, his expression as stoic as ever despite having seen him flustered in Ren's arms just moments before, "I'm taking Ren with me on a scouting mission. There has been talk of a small brigade of rebel Molochs basing their order of operations on Ba'al territory, just outside of city limits. I am to investigate this theory and report my findings back to our master."

I nodded my head slowly, studying his face for any hint of where his thoughts were. He was acting more like himself now as far as his demeanor went, but I was somewhat surprised. It wasn't like Hux to volunteer to work with someone else for a scouting mission. In fact, he usually did everything in his power to avoid doing so, even if it meant his partner getting into "an accident." 

"Does Snoke know about this? About Ren accompanying you, I mean?" I asked him, my eyes widening as he turned away from me, "You know how Snoke can be when it comes to that Belial. If Snoke finds out―."

"Which is why he won't." The redhead quipped, spinning back around to face me, "He put me in charge of Ren. If I want him to accompany me on a simple mission that may very well be a waste of our time to begin with, then no harm done."

I was outright shocked now, to the point of where I was pretty much speechless. Hux? Defying Snoke? It was unheard of. Unnatural, even.

I tried to reason with him, "Hux, with all due respect, you know very well the consequences at hand. If something goes wrong on this mission―."

"It won't." His voice was quiet, his eyes downcast.

Something was wrong with him. I could feel it. What was different? I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. So instead, I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"What's going on with you and Ren?"

"He looked back up at me, his eyes wide with surprise, "What do you mean?"

"You and Ren. You've been acting really close lately." I mused, noting the way his body tensed up.

He scoffed, waving a hand in dismissal, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Hux, he hugs you. I can barely touch your shoulder without you freaking out and lathering yourself up with hand-sanitizer, and I've known you since you were a child."

"Well―," He began, only to cut himself off as Ren reentered the hall, cloaked in all black.

Ren looked between the two of us, quirking up a curious eyebrow at Hux, who shook his head in response, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Coming to stand by the redhead's side, Ren offered me a polite nod, handing Hux his black greatcoat. Hux accepted it, tossing it over his shoulder as he shot me a glare that could only mean, 'Shut your damn mouth.'

I smirked as they walked past me, feeling much like an older sister who had just dug up a bunch of dirt on her baby brother. I said nothing about it, of course, not even when Snoke asked me where Kylo Ren had run off to. 

After all, my loyalty didn't lie with Snoke. It lay within my bloodline, and while Ren wasn't necessarily a part of that, Hux and I shared a bond only explainable through the blood Snoke had embedded in the both of us. 

I wasn't loyal to any one person, but as it seemed we were practically related by blood, I suppose Armitage Hux could be considered my only exception.


	13. Episode XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better late than never, they always say, heh...

Armitage Hux

I could feel Phasma's eyes following us as we made our departure, my skin crawling from the feeling of her scrutiny on my back. I knew she wouldn't tell Snoke about my decision to take Ren with me, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered telling her in the first place. Yet, something she had said, or rather implied, was beginning to bother me. 

Did Ren and I really seem so close now, I mean, I knew our relationship had grown a bit more laidback as we were practically forced to see each other every hour of every day, but I didn't really think of us as friends. Or at least, that's what I wanted to tell myself. However, it was becoming harder and harder to deny it each time Ren forgot the concept of personal space, as he was often found clinging onto me or hugging me, or just touching me in general. 

Under normal circumstances, this would bother me a great deal, but when it came to Ren, whatever this was, was far from normal. There was something about Ren that absolutely disgusted me, yet I was oddly drawn to him at the same time. He was a stubborn, possessive, needy, overgrown child that enjoyed nothing more than pissing me off, but for some ungodly reason, it seemed almost okay for him to touch me versus anyone else. Almost. It still somewhat made me want to suffocate him with a pillow.

I looked over at Ren, letting out a quiet yelp as one of his arms suddenly looped around my waist, drawing me close to his side. His hand settled low on my hip, making my heart practically pound like a drum beneath my chest. His gaze was trained on the path ahead, not even meeting my eyes once, the smallest hint of a smile playing on his lips. I had the urge to slap him again, right in his pretty boy face. _Why is my heart beating so rapidly? Am I going to have a heart attack? Is any of this even logical? Why is he so warm? He's supposed to be ice cold. What the actual fuck is even happening?_

He turned to look at me finally, a concerned look on his face, "You look like you're about to pass out."

My voice came out in a hoarse whisper, surprising me slightly, "I'm fine!"

_Am I actually sick? Is that even possible?_

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as he continued to peer into my face, his brows furrowed with concern, hazel eyes searching my own. His hair fell into his face slightly, falling just above his eyes. My heartbeat seemed to gain speed the longer he stared at me until I thought I really was going to pass out. _What the hell is this? Why am I like this >_

Pulling out of his grasp, I hurriedly walked a few steps ahead of him, spinning around to look him in the eye as I cleared my throat awkwardly. He looked at me, confused, his puppy-like eyes forming a practiced pout as his arm fell back down to his side, sending a fluttery feeling through my stomach. _Is this what people call "butterflies in your stomach?" I will literally digest them if they don't calm the fuck down._

I slid my coat around my shoulders slowly, more so for my nerves than anything else. My hands were shaky, and I had to turn away from Ren, unable to look at him with that freakishly accurate puppy-dog pout on his face. He, for whatever reason, made it all too difficult for me to keep my composure around him, so I merely let out a defeated sigh, glancing over my shoulder at him. I made sure to avoid his eyes as I spoke, "Ren, on this mission, I want you to remain by my side at all costs, no matter the circumstances. That's an order. I won't have our safety compromised by any of your stupid antics. Got it?"

"Yes sir, General." I could practically hear the smirk dripping in his tone as he came to stand at my side once more, his arm snaking its way back around my waist, making me roll my eyes. 

"Gag me." I muttered sarcastically, tensing up slightly as his hand rested low on my hip once again. I was surprised he didn't make some disgusting joke at my reply, but I was secretly glad all the while. Between him and Phasma, I couldn't tell which one was the bigger thorn in my side. It's like they were in some sort of secret alliance together that centered around making me uncomfortable or humiliated, or both.

We were just reaching the back entrance of the base when Ren suddenly froze in his tracks, his hand dropping away from my hip back down to his side. I raised my eyebrows in surprise when I felt him let go, immediately turning to follow the trail of his gaze, my own stare landing on the small graveyard belonging to the vampires who had been slain in the past. He looked at me then, quirking up a curious eyebrow as if to ask what it was we were looking at.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Ren. It's a graveyard," I told him, my gaze trained back on the makeshift headstones as I launched into a short explanation, "Vampires may be immortal, but we are not invincible. We can be killed through one of three ways: beheading, burning, or a fatal wound from one of the shards of Michael's sword. Those of the Ba'al who were unfortunate enough to be killed have been buried here." 

:"Do you know any of them?" He asked quietly, biting his lip as if he were hesitant to ask.

I was a bit surprised by his question, my eyes downcast as I nodded my confirmation slowly, reluctant as I told him, "My father is buried there." 

"How did he die..?" His eyes widened once the question came out, his hands jolting up from his sides in mock surrender, "Feel free not to answer that."

I quirked up an eyebrow, somewhat amused by his curiosity as well as his consideration for whatever feelings he thought I had about the matter. I let out a quiet sigh, pressing my lips into a tight line as I looked at him, taking note for the first time the little spark in his eyes as if anything I had to say was the most important thing in the world to him. 

What I said in reply came out a bit harsher than I had originally intended, but I was honest with him nonetheless, "He was an idiot."

I expected him to be shocked, scold me even, perhaps lecture me about how I'm "supposed to love my family." But, to my surprise, he did none of those things. Instead, he laughed, seeming so very carefree about the entire situation. I was at a loss for words, only staring at him as he laughed.

Once his laughter died down, he gave me a mischievous smirk, "You know, that didn't really answer my question." 

I rolled my eyes at him as he took a step closer to me, "Curiosity killed the cat, Ren." 

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back, Hux." He challenged me, staring directly into my eyes as he came to stand in front of me. 

He leaned forward a bit until he was close to my ear, whispering to me, "I'll let you in on a little secret. My dad's an idiot too."

I felt my lips quirk up into a small smile, chuckling a bit as he pulled away, a satisfied grin on his face. He stared down at me as I laughed quietly, my laughter soon dying down as I realized how close we were. I froze as he leaned closer, closing my eyes as I felt his lips brush against the corner of my mouth, giving me a light peck. My skin felt hot where his lips had touched, as if the kiss itself had been burnt into my flesh. I opened my eyes, feeling my face flush as I gently pushed on his chest, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he took a step back from me, biting his lip. 

He avoided my eyes then, gesturing for me to walk in front of him in order to lead the way. His voice was quiet as he stumbled over his own words, "You should laugh more often. It's nice."

Upon hearing that, I felt that fluttery feeling again, only this time I didn't want to slap him for some reason. Instead, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tightly but totally not with the intention of suffocating him for once. I just wanted him close. But rather than pulling that idiotic man-child into another embrace, I decided it was time to focus on the job at hand and walked past him, motioning for him to follow. 

It was bad enough I was taking the brat with me without the proper authorization for it. It would be even worse if I couldn't even manage to finish the job due to personal desire. Even with that being said, I couldn't shake away the feeling of Ren's lips on my skin.

 _What is wrong with me?_ My own thoughts seemed to be screaming at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to italicize lmao


	14. Episode XIV

Kylo Ren

If I thought I was freaking out before over just the idea of possibly being attracted to Hux, I was definitely freaking out now. I had just kissed him. Granted, it was just a peck, but still. A kiss was a kiss, and I had kissed Hux. Almost on the lips too. 

Considering all of the other times I had touched him in the past, I had expected him to shove me away, possibly curse at me, maybe even slap me, yet he had done none of those things. He hadn't rejected me at all. He simply blushed, pushed on my chest a little to look me in the eye, and then I had backed away like an idiot. 

He had been so... cute? _When the hell did he even start being so unbearably cute to me? He almost acted as if it were his first kiss or something... Oh God, what if it was? Is that why he's being so quiet? No, stop overthinking it, Kylo! The man's always quiet. He was probably the champion of the quiet game in elementary school._

The silence that had settled over us now was killing me, especially since I had the overwhelming urge to grab him and kiss him for real just to see his reaction. It made me want to bash my head into a tree. _What the actual fuck is wrong with me? Why do I have to like him of all people?_

I watched him as he walked in front of me, observing the way his hips swished from side to side as his toned legs moved. The way he carried himself was almost regal in nature as if he were some sort of prince. He definitely looked the part, what with his neatly combed hair and good posture. I couldn't help but to stare at him. He seemed almost too perfect. It made me wonder if he truly had any flaws, and if he did, I'd give anything to see them.

He glanced over his shoulder at me, his usually hard stare softening just ever so slightly as he caught me staring. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest, a sensation I had hardly felt since I was chosen. 

I knew right then and there that I was in trouble in more ways than one. I didn't like to get attached, but I knew there was no way to tear myself away from him now. The worst part was that I didn't even want to. I wanted to stay by his side, the only place I felt completely sure of myself, where there was no talk of my loyalty to the Ba'al or the Belial, only my loyalty to Hux.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me beside him, lowering his voice as he spoke, "I smell blood up ahead. I think we're close to finding the Molochs' hideout. Remember, we are only to report what we see, not to interfere. You are to stay by my side at all times." 

He looked into my eyes, a hint of concern on his face, "Ren, do not mess with these guys. They aren't like us. They won't hesitate to kill you. In fact, they'd do it just for fun. I won't have you getting yourself killed."

I nodded my head slowly, taking note of the fear I felt radiating off of him. I had felt it the last time he spoke of the Molochs. I knew the consequences of slipping up around them were dire, but it was odd to me that someone as powerful as Hux was afraid of them. From what I had heard, the Molochs were all brawn and no brain. I figured Hux out of all people would have an advantage over them for that reason alone. Nevertheless, the fear I felt was that of a child's, panicked and hysterical, crying. Perhaps a fear stemmed from childhood? I'd have to ask later. Right now wasn't the time to be worrying about such things. After all, if we could pick up their scent from here, chances were they could do the same to us if we weren't careful. 

Hux led me over to the nearby forestry, motioning for me to conceal myself behind the trees. He hid himself behind one a couple of feet away from me. He tossed me a small pocketknife from where he stood, taking out another for himself. Slitting one of his wrists, he rubbed a bit of his blood onto the bark of the tree, swiftly running over to another to do the same in order to spread out our scent. I mimicked him, wincing slightly as I cut myself, lathering my blood onto the tree before running to the next. 

We did this for a while until we covered a good few. Afterwards, Hux dragged me to a hidden spot behind some bushes, taking out some gauze from his pocket and wrapping it gently around my wrist before doing the same to his own. He handed me a small vial of blood, gesturing for me to drink it. I did as I was told, flinching slightly at the disgusting taste. 

We heard a bit of rustling nearby, the both of us immediately tensing up at the sound before a small squirrel hopped out of one of the bushes, scurrying off into one of the treetops. I let out a sigh of relief, looking over at Hux, who was still somewhat tense, his knife in hand, ready to attack. Wordlessly, he stood from his spot on the ground, making his way over to one of the trees, gesturing for me to follow. 

We both climbed up from the thick base of the tree trunk to one of its top branches, Hux closer to the edge, which made me somewhat uneasy. From the top, we could see a small cabin a good few yards away, its lights on and door slightly ajar. We exchanged a look then, the scent of blood a lot stronger now along with the stench of something else, something a bit more foul. 

"I'm going to sneak over to the window and see if I can see anything. I want you to stay here, and don't move from this spot unless it is an emergency." He told me in a firm tone before he hopped down from the tree.

I watched him carefully as he stealthily made his way over to one of the windows on the side of the cabin. He peeked inside, quickly backing away, a shocked expression on his face. He suddenly bolted towards the door, startling me slightly as I watched him yank it open. He stood there, unmoving for a good few minutes before finally turning back to face where I was hidden, motioning for me to come down. Just as I was about to do so, I noticed a shadowy figure slowly stalking towards Hux from the other side of the small house, the gleam of a weapon in its hand.

"Hux, behind you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, pointing behind him as the figure grew closer, ready to launch at him.

Spinning around quickly, Hux pulled the gun from his holster, quick to fire a shot at the figure with no hesitation. I rushed down to the scene, jogging up to stand beside Hux. 

A human lay in the snow, blood pouring from the bullet wound Hux had inflicted. It seemed to go straight through the heart, a very accurate shot. The human lay on its back, twitching slightly as a pool of blood painted the snow, surrounding him with crimson. His face was covered by a black veil, a strange white uniform coat, now red, cloaking his body. 

I glanced over to where the door of the cabin was left open, spotting three bodies surrounded by decapitated heads, dried blood staining the walls and floors.

Hux approached the human's body, picking up the machete that had dropped to the ground beside him, studying it closely. He twirled it in his hand for a moment, then made a quick slashing motion with it. He handed it to me wordlessly, searching the body for more items before ripping off the elegant crest on the man's coat.

"What do you need that for?" I asked him, my voice coming out as a mere whisper to my surprise. 

"He's a hunter. We need to know who he is and if we can expect more to come. He's clearly a part of some group, otherwise he wouldn't be wearing a uniform." 

I felt oddly disturbed by how calm he was right now. It seemed as if he was so afraid to be even remotely close to the Molochs before, yet he killed a human hunter without even batting an eye, one that obviously had the intention to kill him.

"Ren." He spoke up again, snapping me out of my thoughts. He seemed to hesitate before continuing, "Thank you. For warning me." 

I nodded, unsure of how to respond. Did he expect me to just leave him for dead? If I hadn't warned him, he could have very well died. Just the thought of it made me sick. 

"I'm lucky the idiot came after me. If the man had found you and hurt you, Snoke would've had my head."

I looked at Hux, stunned. Did he not care at all that he could have been killed? Why was he so worried about me? He's Snoke's right-hand man. Surely, Snoke would want him alive just as much as me. 

Without thinking, I dropped the stupid machete to the ground, coming to a crouch beside Hux. I cupped his face in both of my hands, staring directly into his blue-green eyes. He seemed confused, taken by surprise as I leaned in closer, my lips brushing against his as I kissed him gently. He pulled away from me after a few seconds, his face beet red as he brought his hand up to touch his lips, pretty much confirming my earlier theory about me being his first kiss. I smiled inwardly at the thought, grabbing him by the shoulders as I pulled him close to my chest, wrapping my arms around him. I felt him tense up under my touch for just a moment before finally relaxing. I ran my fingers through his neat hair, messing it up a bit, though he surprisingly didn't seem to mind, remaining completely still in my arms.

"If Snoke ever lays another hand on you, I'll kill him myself." I whispered into his ear.

I felt many emotions radiating off of him now. The most prominent ones being surprise and confusion. Surprised by my boldness. Confused by my motives. I began to wonder at this point if Hux even understood anything about affection. The fact that he more than likely had never been kissed by anyone before me still baffled me to no end. But never knowing affection at all? That seemed crazy. Yet, at the same time, it seemed totally plausible in Hux's case.

Somehow, I felt comfort in knowing that I was all that Hux had known. It meant he was less likely to leave, so long as I could keep him safe. If I wanted him all to myself, I needed to protect him, and I needed to stay with him. I couldn't let anyone else get in the way of whatever the hell this was. Even if it meant I had to kill someone to keep us safe. I refused to be alone again.


	15. Episode XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VAMPIRE INFORMER: RULE OF REANIMATION
> 
> On rare occasions, unbitten human bodies will be discovered in vampire territory, usually as a result of a murder that has taken place. Corpses play large parts in vampire societies, as they can either be drained of blood for food supply or act as important necessities for certain vampiric rituals.
> 
> Because of this, conflict between the bloodlines often arose in the past upon the discovery of undecomposed corpses. As a result, the Rule of Reanimation was created so that depending on where the body was found, the location would determine which bloodline rightfully owned the corpse.
> 
> Going against the Rule of Reanimation is considered an unforgiveable offense and is often punished with burning at the stake.

Armitage Hux

"It's a good thing you went," Snoke mused, perched atop his throne as he examined the crest I had sent to him just days before, a decorative letter P drawn out in white and gold with olive leaves blossoming at its sides, "This is the symbol of the Protectorate. It's quite a concern that they may be lurking in our territory."

I had heard of the Protectorate before. I was taught by my father that I was to avoid them at all costs. They were merciless hunters, appointed by the Archangel Michael himself to wipe out the vampire race in its entirety. Their goal was to retrieve each of the remaining shards of Michael's sword and piece them back together so that the angel may descend and slay each bloodline once again, this time for good. 

It was a bit unsettling to think I had almost had my head taken by one of its members. I knew for a fact that combat wasn't my greatest strength, but I still considered myself well-versed in battle. However, I began to doubt that after my recent encounter with the hunter. After all, if not for Kylo Ren, I could have very well died in the field. If that had happened, there's no telling what could have happened to Ren as a result. I imagined that if Snoke had found out about such an incident, he'd surely send someone after my corpse, just so he could put it on display to humiliate me even in death. 

"The report you had sent to me stated that everyone on the scene was dead when you had arrived, with the exception of the hunter of whom you disposed of yourself. Is this correct?" Snoke looked down at me, his expression stern and unreadable. 

"Yes sir." I confirmed with a slight nod of my head.

He smirked, letting out a low menacing chuckle, "Good work, my boy." 

My ears perked up upon hearing him praise me. It felt oddly satisfying but sickeningly so. It made me feel as if I were a dog wagging my tail, like a mutt who had just been called a "good boy" for learning how to sit. 

Suddenly, the door was slammed open, Phasma marching inside dressed in her training attire, short blonde hair slicked back. She came to stand at my side, nodding her acknowledgement over to me before turning her attention back to Snoke, who looked down at her with an unimpressed look on his face. She looked up at him, unflinching as she spoke, "Permission to speak, sir?"

He let out an annoyed huff, waving his hand at her to continue, "Permission granted."

She nodded her head in thanks, "There have been reports of a human girl's body being disposed of in Moloch territory, which as you know, according to the Rule of Reanimation, gives the Molochs the right to do as they wish to the corpse. Unfortunately, however, according to various Ba'al scouts, it seems a new-blood Belial has gotten his hands on her and has reanimated the corpse into a ghoul. As expected, the Molochs are now outraged and are calling for justice. However, it seems that, for whatever reason, the Molochs are accusing us of stealing the body ourselves, and therefore, they plan to start ambushing our men out in the field."

My eyes widened in surprise as I absorbed this newfound information. Snoke let out yet another annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Very well. Do you know who this Belial is?"

"Seems to be a new-blood under Belial leader, Leia Organa."

He turned to me then, his beady eyes narrowed into accusatory slits, "There are new-bloods in the Belial campground I placed under your jurisdiction, and you haven't reported them to me?"

"With all due respect sir, my hands have been a bit tied with mentoring Ren, and I―," He cut me off before I could explain further.

"Silence! You should know better than to come to me with your whiny excuses, you idiot boy!" His voice bellowed across the hall as he shouted, making me feel even more pathetic than I had before.

He waved a hand at Phasma in dismissal, "You can go now. Hux, you stay here."

I felt a lump forming in my throat as Phasma reluctantly walked away, her eyes flickering towards me every so often until she finally exited the room. I swallowed the lump harshly, my eyes focused on a spot on the wall directly past Snoke's head so I would not be forced to look at him. I fought desperately to keep my emotions at bay, unwilling to let him read through my resolve.

"You can try to suppress them all you want, but I'm sure even Phasma can sense something's off with you." He snickered, making my heart stop as he seemed to read my thoughts, "I sense a difference in Ren too, strangely enough. Perhaps you would care to explain?"

I said nothing, refusing to meet his eyes. I heard him sigh again, my skin crawling with an unsettling feeling.

"Relationships are normal things, you know," He told me, catching me off guard slightly, "I've even dabbled in them myself from time to time. Of course, they all end in heartbreak. But, you would know that better than anyone, yes? Judging by what happened to your poor mother."

I kept my gaze trained on that spot on the wall.

"But you, you're just like your father, so very influential over others. I wonder if you would have done the same thing had you been in his shoes," He paused for a moment, "I wonder if you would do the exact same thing to Kylo Ren. Of course, if you were to ever use your influence over Kylo Ren to do something so unsavory like your father did, I'd have to kill you. You understand that."

"I'd never do such a thing." I spoke, my voice quiet as my eyes finally flickered over to look at his face.

He shot me a wicked grin, his eyes sparkling with a sadistic glimmer, "I'd hope not. The last thing I'd want to do is kill you, my dear boy. I've come to think of you as my own son. After all, I practically raised you myself."

"Do I have permission to leave now, sir? I have duties to attend to."

"Yes, yes, of course."

Just as I turned to make my leave, he spoke up again, stopping me in my tracks, "Oh, and Hux, tell Ren I'd like to meet with him tomorrow night. I have something I'd like to discuss with him." 

"Yes sir."

I could practically feel the smug look on his face as he leered at my retreating back. I took long strides as I rushed out of the hall, rounding the corner as I reached the exit only to run into both Phasma and Ren waiting for me outside. They both looked at me, concerned, Ren's eyes scanning over my face in search of any indication as to where my thoughts were. I studied his face for a moment, my head pounding as I thought about what Snoke had said. 

_"...Judging by what happened to your mother... I wonder if you would do the exact same thing to Kylo Ren..._

"Hux?" The sound of his voice snapped me out of my thoughts, his hazel eyes peering into my face worriedly. 

"I think he's a bit out of it," Phasma commented, leaning against the nearby wall, "Snoke can be kind of intense to deal with, and he's particularly harsh with Hux."

"What did he say?" A deep frown marred Ren's face, his eyes darkening slightly as he stared at me expectantly. 

_"If Snoke ever lays another hand on you, I'll kill him myself."_

_"Of course, if you were to ever use your influence over Kylo Ren... I'd have to kill you."_

"Nothing much," I finally replied, doing my best to plaster an indifferent expression on my face, "Just yelled at me a bit about slacking off and then told me to tell you that he expects a meeting with you tomorrow night."

"With me?" Ren seemed surprised, his brows furrowing slightly, "What would he need to see me for?"

I shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Maybe he thinks you're finally ready to take on missions by yourself." Phasma suggested.

I felt my body tense up. _Ren? On a solo mission? Sure, he's been doing well lately, but the man has the mental stability of one of those twelve-year-old girls I've seen on the Internet posting videos of herself lip syncing to Evanescence songs. As if Snoke would allow him on the battlefield on his own._

"Don't give me that look." Ren narrowed his eyes at me accusingly. 

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." I deadpanned, confused.

"Don't play dumb. You always give me that same look when you think I'm incapable of doing something, yet I bet you I'm probably one of the few people in this joint who could actually take you on in a fight." He scoffed at me, Phasma chuckling and clapping lightly in response. 

"Careful, Ren. I wouldn't be so quick to challenge me if I were you." I smirked at him, shoving him lightly by the shoulder.

"Ooh, am I going to see a cat fight, ladies? Because I could definitely use the entertainment right now." Phasma laughed, "My money's on the pretty one. Feel free to argue over which one I'm referring to."

Ren and I shot her a glare, only making her laugh more as she lifted her hands up in mock surrender. Shaking my head exasperatedly, I walked past them down the main hallway, the two of them following suit, chatting about something I didn't care enough to bother listening to. My thoughts were still on Ren's future meeting with Snoke.

 _Does Snoke really intend to send him on solo missions?_ The very idea of it seemed idiotic. Ren was powerful, that much was true, but he was still a Belial at the same time, a bloodline specifically known for its emotional instability. If we were possibly about to wage war with said bloodline over this ghoul ordeal, there was always the possibility that the Belial would try to attempt to lure him back into their ranks. After all, why wouldn't they? He was extremely powerful, a perfect example of the bloodline as if he had been one of the Fallen themselves, and he was one of Leia Organa's chosen three, practically a prince in the vampire world. While I trusted him, the entire situation at hand made him seem all too suspicious, even with him claiming to be one of the Ba'al. He could wear that alias and hide his identity all he liked, but that didn't take away the fact that he possibly shared the same blood as the new-blood who stared this entire conflict in the first place. 

_Wait... What if Snoke intended to use him as bait instead? Oh no..._

I looked back at Ren then, my heart sinking in my chest just thinking over the possible scenarios of tomorrow's meeting. I felt something bad was coming, and whatever it was, I didn't like it in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the record... I like evanescence so pls don't be butthurt, 'tis a joke. 
> 
> leave comments pls, or else I will disappear again due to anticommentitis... it's a serious disease, you guys
> 
> but ayyye back at it again with the vamp informers, amiright ma dudes?
> 
> ^you should pay attention to those bc they can help with your understanding of the story. they're nice little tidbits that I write myself or take from my vampirology book.


	16. Episode XVI

Kylo Ren

I couldn't sleep. Not lately. 

Snoke had given me a big job when I had went to meet with him. We were about to wage war with the Belial over the ghoul conflict, and because I had been one of them and had slain three of them on impulse alone, Snoke had thought it would be wise to appoint me to the position of commander. He had said that I held more power than any other Belial he had ever seen in the past, almost comparable to that of the original Fallen Belial himself. 

When Hux had found out about his decision to appoint me as commander, he marched directly into Snoke's throne room and openly voiced out his opinion against it, surprising all of us. He reminded Snoke of my lack of self-control and presented valid evidence as to why I shouldn't be given a position of power. It had made me angry, but I had managed to restrain myself from snapping at him. I knew that Hux was only looking out for me. He was one of the few people here who did. 

Nevertheless, Snoke had brushed him off almost immediately, claiming that my emotional instability only fed my power and was therefore to be treated as an asset. Hux had tried to object again, but Snoke wouldn't hear any of it and had him sent out of the room. He then presented me with the sacred treasure of the bloodline, a small silver shard embedding in the blade of a broadsword. It was a gift for me, a gift of which he told me only I was capable of wielding. 

The shard inside of it was apparently enough to scar a vampire permanently, but he warned me that it also had the ability to drive its master into madness depending on the mental strength of the wielder. He told me that, in my case, it would help feed me power like never before, more than my own emotions and impulses ever could, that it would give me the strength to tear down my enemies as long as I kept it by my side. He told me then that it would even make people like Hux come to respect me, and that in itself was enough for me to agree to get on board with the promotion and to set up a strict training routine for myself in order to learn how to wield the weapon properly.

I would train every single day, sometimes even in the sunlight just to feel my skin burn and my eyes ache, in order to make the conditions that much more harsh--an effort to increase my power through means of pain. It did not take long for me to catch onto the way of the sword. It was as if the weapon itself were downloading new abilities into my brain, which seemed plausible. After all, people would often say that the shard itself held the voices of the original three Fallen Ones inside and that the people who even came close to it could sometimes hear them whispering dark thoughts inside of their heads.

When war finally came crashing down on us, I was unbeatable--untouchable even. Nobody dared to question my worth or my loyalty, or even my motives, anymore. Hux would not even argue with me unless it was over a big decision that affected everyone on the base. Even Phasma, who was particularly known for her strict training techniques, seemed to hold an uncanny respect for me now. I was finally going places in this life, and the climb to power was becoming almost addictive.

Everything was going to according to plan. We had even managed to track down and capture the new-blood who had started the war, and I had the honor of interrogating him. Of course, I had to mask my scent when I did so, which was somewhat unpleasant to say the least. But I didn't want him sniffing out the traces of Leia's blood in my veins. It would have given him an advantage over me that I just couldn't be bothered to deal with at the time.

Nonetheless, I had managed to get some valuable information out of him despite his initial unwillingness to cooperate in the beginning. We knew he was the one who reanimated the corpse, we knew what the ghoul looked like, and we even knew that it was hidden in the Belial campground in the western hills. Hux praised me for getting this information out of him, but it was not long before the prisoner somehow managed to escape. 

I already had anger issues before, but I felt something truly snap inside of me the day the news of his escape first reached me. The interrogation room was completely annihilated by my sword, and because of it, the other vampires would now approach me with caution, including Hux--though he was better at masking it than others.

Even with all that being said, I could not sleep as well as I used to anymore, and I was not sure why. Maybe it was my first failure getting beneath my skin, or perhaps it was the voices swimming around in my head as I gazed up at the ceiling. Maybe it was both.

I made sure to put my sword on the opposite side of the room in a lame attempt to get the voices to quiet down for a bit. It did not help, of course. I still heard them as clear as day, taunting me, laughing at me. It made me want to scream. I would tear at my hair and claw at my skin, but they never ceased. They gave me so much power but took away so much of my mind as a result. It was absolutely maddening. 

I tried desperately to direct my thoughts somewhere else, somewhere safe, when they suddenly drifted towards Hux. We had seen each other less and less lately ever since I was appointed commander. We both had a job after all, and they required different routines. That did not stop me from craving his presence though. I craved him even when we were in the same room. It drove me insane.

I wanted nothing more than a simple touch from him, but I knew I could not, not when we were surrounded by prying eyes, waiting and watching, willing to destroy us any chance they got. I was so paranoid now, it made me restless. I just wanted to feel Hux's hands in mine or his fingers running through my hair. I really needed him or else I thought I was really going to go insane.

I laid there, staring at the dull ceiling, my thoughts on him and him alone. The way his harsh gaze would soften ever so slightly when we were alone together. The way his lips would quirk up just a little when he was amused, never fully smiling unless he laughed, which was so very rare and precious. The way his fingers would feel on my skin, how it sent sparks through my veins and made me want so much more. The way his emotions radiated off of him in intoxicating waves whenever his composure crumbled around me. It all made me feel so very human, which is a feeling one begins to crave only once humanity is lost.

Just the thought of his hands resting on my shoulders or his fingers tangled up in my hair, or his lips pressed against mine, was enough to send an addicting warmth down to the pit of my stomach that traveled further into far less holier places, making my breath hitch in my throat at the slightest touch.

I thought about him even as my hands shakily slid down to tend to my overwhelming need for him, an image in my head making me gasp at just the thought of how much better it would be if these were his hands on me instead. My toes were curling from my own dirty thoughts, and it reminded me of high school all over again--when hormones were raging and one could only look and not touch. Low moans spluttered past my lips into the silent room as I felt myself so close to the edge.

Suddenly, I heard a reluctant knock at the door, but I made no move to answer, my body too sensitive and my hand too caught up in what it was doing. I was so close, and I longed desperately for release. I needed it so badly, to feel the warmth that clouded over my vision, to feel the little beads of sweat forming on my forehead, to feel myself gasping at the thought of how Hux's lips would feel against my skin. It all became too much to bear, and I felt myself spill over the edge with a loud moan. 

There was another knock as I slowed my hand to a stop. I panted as my come dripped onto my abdomen. A tentative voice called out to me from the other side of the door, "...Ren?"

It was Hux.

I practically jumped off of my bed at the sound of his voice, ready to bolt towards the door until I realized my abdomen was still stained with my seed. I rushed to the nearby closet, grabbing a towel and wiping myself clean--quick to abandon it on the floor as I made my way towards the door again, running my fingers through my messy hair. Swinging the door open, I came face to face with the object of my desire himself.

Hux stood before me, looking extremely flustered with a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. He was dressed in his black training attire, which clung tightly to his body, showing off his toned muscles. A sheen of sweat covered his skin, little burn marks here and there that were in the process of regenerating--a telltale sign he had not slept at all yet and had been training in the sunlight for a bit longer than he should have been.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he crossed his arms over his chest as if to direct my attention back up to his face, his voice coming out meek and mousy as he stumbled over his words, "I was training in one of the rooms nearby when one of your neighbors came up to me and said he heard strange noises coming from your room, so I ran here to check on you, but clearly, you're perfectly fine, so uh, if you'll excuse me, I'll just--."

Before he could walk away, I pulled him inside and shut the door behind us as I pulled him into a tight embrace, my arms wound around his waist and my face nuzzled into the crook of his neck--inhaling the scent of his sweat and the faint trace of his cologne. Though he was hesitant at first, I soon felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, one of his hands entangling itself in my hair as he mindlessly played with it--twirling the dark strands gently around his fingers.

I pressed my lips gently against his neck, planting small kisses on his skin and earning a small gasp from him as I nipped at his soft spot. I felt his fingers tug at my hair gently as I took some of his skin between my teeth, marking him as my own.

"Ren..." He breathed my name, sounding so very desperate and confused at the same time.

I pressed his back against the door, pulling away from his neck to peer into his face. His cheeks were flushed, and little bruises were beginning to form on his neck from where I had bit him. He looked like he needed me as much as I needed him, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth and his blue-green eyes staring up at me through hooded lids.

The voices had faded, and all I could think about was him, how much I had been longing for him, how much I had been missing his touch. I kissed him senseless until we had to pull away for air, both of us panting heavily against the other's lips. 

We had only been separated for a couple of weeks, but for me, it had felt like years had passed without him by my side. It felt like I was in a state of bliss, his body against mine, no voices in my head. I felt myself beginning to crumble in his embrace, burying my face into his shoulder as he silently stroked my hair, holding me in place. He said nothing, even as the tears began to trail down my face, but I could feel everything that he did not say.

I felt his worry, his confusion, his sorrow, all of it. It felt so good to be able to feel his emotions again, to be able to touch him, to feel him. It hurt knowing that come nighttime we would be back to just being co-workers, barely seeing each other as we run to and fro. I did not want to be alone again. I wanted him to stay with me, for me to stay with him and us just to be together. I did not want to hear the voices in my head again, just Hux yelling at me not to get myself killed. I needed him, and I so desperately wanted him to need me just as much.

"You should sleep, Kylo." My ears perked up at the sound of his voice.

My name sounded so foreign on his tongue. I wanted him to say it again in that same soft voice of his.

"I can't. I'm being torn apart." My voice cracked. I sounded so weak and pathetic. Unworthy. 

He was silent for a while, his fingers gently massaging my scalp. 

"Would you like it if I stayed with you?" His voice was so quiet, tentative. 

I nodded against his shoulder, resting against him for a few more seconds before he gently pushed me away, his hand taking mine. He led me to my bed, gesturing for me to lay down as he sat on the edge. I laid there, then pulled him down to lay with me. He did not push me away when I drew him closer to me, our legs becoming entangled. He stayed, pressed up against my side, his head resting on my chest. He trailed his fingers gently across my skin, drawing soothing circles on my stomach until sleep finally found me.

"...Sleep well, love." A soothing voice whispered in my ear, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of my head.


	17. Episode XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double pov in this episode

**Armitage Hux**

"...Sleep well, love." I whispered in Ren's ear, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple. 

His breathing had slowed down considerably; it was much less frantic than before. Propping myself up on one elbow, I peered into his face, frowning when I saw the tears staining his cheeks. _What a cry baby..._ I thought as I reached my hand up to wipe the tears away, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face. _He's a mess._ He reminded me of a child, vulnerable and fragile, easy to break.

 _Ben Solo..._ I initially had not brought the issue up very much, but curiosity had eventually gotten the better of me after learning his real name. His name had sounded oddly familiar to me when I first found out about it, and there was a reason why. 

I do my research on nearly every new-blood in the region, but Kylo Ren had absolutely no ties to the human realms, only to that of the Belial and the Ba'al bloodlines. Ben Solo, on the other hand, was a rather tragic tale in the closest human city to the vamp territories. His mother had went missing shortly after his birth, so he was raised by his father Han Solo up until he was twelve-years old. His father later vanished in the middle of the night, and Ren was put under police investigation and was fortunately dropped as a suspect. He was then placed under the custody of his grandparents when his grandfather Anakin Skywalker suddenly went missing as well, his grandmother dying from an illness just a few years afterwards.

He was considered a local celebrity, often the object of discussion in various newspapers across the county, in which they nicknamed him the infamous "forgotten child." He later went on to join a local band, making a better name for himself and about to land a record deal just before he ironically went missing himself, in which the newspapers responded with, _"The forgotten child was now forgotten for good."_

While his past was interesting in itself to me, what struck me as most intriguing was the fact that he had more than likely been tied to the Belial his entire life without even realizing it, slowly conditioned into being this emo mess of a man solely to intensify the painful emotions that would later fuel his power to immense heights.

His mother--or rather who I theorized to be his mother--was Leia Organa, the leader of the West Hill Belials. His father was Han Solo, the first chosen one of Organa, and his grandfather was Anakin Skywalker, whom was buried in the graveyard that ironically caught Ren's attention just weeks before at the rear of the base.

He reminded me a lot of his grandfather, or what I had heard of him--a powerful Belial desperately trying to gain even more power from a bloodline he'd never truly be a part of. And because of that uncanny resemblance, there was a sickening feeling in the back of my mind that screamed at me, warning me that Snoke somehow knew about all of this, anticipated it. 

Maybe Skywalker had told him, or maybe it was part of the same plan that had brought me here, gathering younglings to morph into soldiers. Either way, I felt like Snoke knew about him, and considering he had given him the sword that was supposed to be nearly impossible for vampires to touch to begin with, I felt like he was feeding that unquenchable thirst for power, driving him mad intentionally just to use him for his own sick personal gain.

He looked so peaceful as he slept, the total opposite from the wreck he had been just moments before. I still felt the tiniest bit flustered from what had happened earlier, everything much too intimate between us for my liking. 

I reached up to touch my neck, my skin still sensitive in the places he had bitten me. I was surprised the small wounds had not regenerated yet. I did not fully comprehend what had been happening at the time, and I knew I should have pushed him away, but it was like my mind was not functioning properly. It felt like it never did when he was that close to me. His touch had sent strange chills down my spine, and his kisses always seemed to set my skin ablaze with an odd warmth I had never felt before. I did not even try to stop him. In fact, I almost wanted him to keep going.

When he had broken down in front of me, it was possibly the most pathetic sight I had ever seen. He seemed so needy, like he thought I would disappear if he let go for even a second. He had been crying, and it made me feel sick, like a heavy weight had suddenly been dropped on top of my chest. 

I did not want to see him that way. I did not want to watch him suffer. I did not understand it. I did not understand much of anything anymore, and it was all because of him.

I wanted to put him out of his misery, to make everything go back to the way it was before when I did not feel anything at all. I wanted to be numb to the pain again. 

I wanted to suffocate him, to strangle him, to watch him choke on all of those sickeningly sweet words he would whisper to me when no one was around. I wanted to poison him, to watch the venom pour past his lips and to marvel over his death as if he were Socrates with his hemlock. I wanted to shoot him, to watch the bullet as it was forced through his skull and to watch it blossom in his brain like a bloody rose. 

All of those options seemed so much more appealing than killing him in the only ways I could now, and it made me wish we were human again. 

I wanted so badly to be human again, to tear the disease out of my veins and to rip away the toxic chemicals flooding through my systems. I wanted him to be human again so I would not have to kill him, or at least not so cruelly. I wanted us to be human, perhaps friends in another life where things were easier. 

I wanted him to teach me what it felt like to have even a taste of humanity.

I mulled over my options: beheading or burning. They seemed much too painful for the both of us.

I could not imagine tearing through his neck, sawing through the bone, his head falling to the ground in a decapitated bloody mess.He would wake up if I did that, look up at me with those sparkly hazel eyes--wide with horror--and I would not be able to finish what I had started.

I could never bring myself to burn him. I would not be able to watch him shrivel away to dust, and for unholy creatures like us, that was the worst possible way to go, like a witch, like a damned creature with no soul--flesh burning and fumes suffocating. I could never to that to him.

My eyes drifted across the room, spotting the sword resting against the wall. The shard seemed to be glowing through the sheath, as if it were calling out to me. 

The shard. The shard of the sword that had slain the original three Fallen Ones. The shard belonging to the Archangel himself. I could take it, let its power consume me. I could take it and stab it directly through Ren's heart. I could end all of this.

I could end us. I could end him.

I sat up, untangling our bodies from each other before making my way across the room, grabbing the sword by its hilt and unsheathing it. I was overwhelmed by voices, whispering to me, egging me on.

 _Kill him._ They would say. _Do it._

I strode back over to where Ren lay, climbing back onto the bed, sword in hand as I straddled his waist, my hand pressed firmly against one of his shoulders as I raised the blade high, about to plummet it into his chest--when a sudden sharp pain shot through my skull.

_"Judging by what happened to your mother... I wonder if you would do the exact same thing to Kylo Ren..."_

I gripped my head, droppping the sword onto the mattress as I tugged at my hair in a desperate attempt to make the voices stop.

_"Hush, little baby, don't you cry..."_

_"MOM! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"_

_SMACK._

_"Know your place, you stupid boy! If they want her, there's nothing you can do about it!"_

I looked down at his face, so tired and peaceful. 

I could not do it. I could not kill him.

 _Why? Why? Why?_ I felt tears clouding my vision. I had not cried since I was a child. _It's your fault, you idiot. Why do you have to make me so confused all of the time? It's not fair! I've killed so many vampires before. I've killed Belial and Moloch alike, even some of my own kind if the situation called for it. Why are you so fucking different? What makes you so special, you brat?_

I laid my head down on his chest, my body resting almost completely on top of him. I did not care if I woke him up. I did not care if he saw or felt my tears. It was his own fault, he made me weak.

I felt his arms lazily wrap around me, one hand resting on my hip and the other on one of my shoulder blades, as he let out a content hum. He made me feel pathetic, always making my heart ache in this absolutely sickening way. 

When my tears finally ceased, I found myself wondering why we could not have met in a different life, maybe as classmates or co-workers like normal people. I had never been to school before, I wanted to know what it was like. I wanted to sit beside him in a classroom, constantly shushing him as he tried desperately to get my attention. 

Of course, that would never happen. God was cruel. People claimed He was so gracious and good, yet I never chose to be this way, I never wanted to be sick. I wanted to be normal. Yet, I was damned simply because I was chosen by Snoke. Not even of my own accord. How was that fair? How was that just?

I knew almost for certain that Ren had not chosen this life either. His human life had started going places for once. He was about to land a major record deal before he was bitten. His band had a fan base. He was close to graduating from university. He was finally finding happiness, and it was ripped away from him by his own family. It was not fair, but I was glad it had happened.

I knew it was selfish, but I wanted him here with me, even if it pained me so very much. I wanted him to myself. He was unlike anyone I had ever had in my life. He did not seem phased at all by my cold demeanor, and when he touched me, he was always so gentle as if he thought I would break if he hugged me too hard--treatment I was not at all familiar with.

I could not even begin to comprehend what went through his head, why he touched me the way he did. It was something I only ever read about before in books about lovers but never completely understood, yet every time he touched me, my body seemed to react so naturally to it, as if it were instinct. I wondered if that's what it was for him, the Belial curse fueling his brain with hormones that made him act solely on impulse. After all, that is what fueled their physical strength, but that alone did not pose the answer to my question. 

Why me? There were plenty of others on the base that seemed to be far more suitable choices.

I could not tell if I was glad or annoyed he had chosen me. All I knew for certain was that now that I had him, the very idea that someone could take him from me left a revolting feeling churning in the pit of my stomach. I felt like a spoiled child, who could not seem to share. 

Kylo Ren was mine. I would not let him be taken from me. I would rather kill him with my own two hands than to let anybody else touch him the way I had. 

Nobody could touch him. Nobody could hurt him. Only me. He was mine. Mine alone. I would not let anyone else be stolen from me.

_I'd rather die._

 

**Kylo Ren**

My eyes fluttered open to be met with the darkness surrounding me. I was no longer in my room, and there was no sign of Hux. 

I felt panicked as I bolted out of bed, staring down at my feet as I stood. They appeared much smaller than before as I rushed to switch on the lights, blinking rapidly to adjust my eyes. I glanced across the room to the full-body mirror hanging on the closet door.

It was still me I was looking at, but my body was small and prepubescent, dressed in a loose-fitting black jersey and a pair of basketball shorts, my tiny feet bare. My hair was short and choppy, disheveled from sleep. I stared at my hands, whiched seemed so very small. I was twelve again.

This was my dad's home, band posters littering my bedroom walls, a twin-sized bed in the corner, lightbulb hanging down from the ceiling in the center of the small room. Everything was just how I remembered it.

It was dark and raining outside, the night of a new moon. I remembered this night all too well. It was when my dad had vanished.

I tentatively creaked open my bedroom door, the fear from that night creeping into the back of my mind despite my knowledge of the outcome. I heard struggling, some cursing and thumping against the walls before all was silent again. I crept out of the room on my tiptoes, down the dark corridor leading towards my dad's room. My heart seemed to beat rapidly in my chest as my hand reached for the doorknob. 

Swinging the door open, I was overcome with a sense of pure anguish, the feeling of dread so powerful that it sent me tumbling forward onto my stomach with an unceremonious thud. I expected to look up and see the memory that haunted me since childhood, the broken glass and the blood trail from the bed onto the floor, but instead, the scene had completely changed.

I was in a log cabin, light shining through the open windows and flooding the wooden floors with various shades of oranges and yellows as the sun set below the hills in the distance. I had been here before, but it seemed so very different, tapestries clothing the walls, lovely fur sofas arranged around a fireplace, the hide of a bear decorating the floor. There was no doubt about it though; this was the same cabin I woke up in when I was chosen. 

I pulled myself up onto my hands and knees, groaning as I stood back up on my feet, feeling dizzy as I leaned onto the nearby wall for support. The world around me seemed distorted and off-balance, the floors feeling as if they were shifting below my feet, whispers pouring in through the cracks of the wooden boards. I pathetically limped towards the hallway, the whispers growing louder as the hall stretched out into an endless path before me. They grew louder and louder until they were shouts, loud groans of pain echoing throughout the hall as I approached one of the many doors.

I swung the door open, hearing the unbearable snap of a whip against flesh, the scent of blood flooding my senses as I entered the room. I saw two figures, one of a shadowy man, whip in hand, and another of a hunched over teenage boy, hands bound behind a wooden post, pale back bear and littered with fresh cuts. 

The boy had long ginger hair, nearly reaching down to his shoulders. His face was littered with bruises, one of his blue-green eyes blackened. Blood was dripping down from his lips, and he spat some more out of his mouth as the whip came down on his back once more, earning a sharp hiss from him as a fresh wound was formed.

_Hux._

His breathing was heavy and labored, and I wondered how much more of this he could take when the man suddenly came up to him and grabbed him harshly by the hair. Hux's eyes were snapped shut, gritting his teeth as if to brace himself, but the man merely delivered a light slap to his face, giving an ugly chuckle as Hux flinched.

"Do not defy me again, boy." The man hissed in his face, "Know your place, you useless child."

He reared his fist back, ready to land another blow.

"STOP!"

They both turned to look at me, the shadow of the man smirking before he disintegrated into nothingness. Hux stared at me, eyes wary and frightened. I ran over to him, my small hands shakily undoing the ropes that bound him, feeling sick as the ropes came loose, revealing the red marks around his wrists. He pulled his hands into his lap and rubbed at his wrists, his expression now cold and empty. I crawled around to sit in front of him, reaching my hands up to touch his battered face, a sinking feeling weighing down on my chest as he flinched away from my touch. 

He studied my face for a moment, reaching up to wipe some of the blood from his lips only to cough up more onto his hands. Tears begain to swell in the corners of his eyes as he began to cry, sobbing quietly as he whipsered a bunch of incoherent gibberish I could not understand. 

Wordlessly, I pulled him into my embrace, and he allowed me, my small arms wrapping around his torso, one hand resting on his hip and the other on one of his shoulder blades. He cried silently against me, and I held him there, letting him. 

I did not want to see him that way. I did not want to watch him suffer. I wanted to keep him safe, to keep him all to myself, where no one could touch him except me. 

I did not want others hurting him. I wanted everyone who ever hurt him to die a painful death, and I wanted to kill them all myself and have their blood stain my hands red, just as they stained Hux's skin. I would rather kill them all with my own two hands than to ever let anybody else lay a hand on him. 

Nobody could touch him. Nobody could hurt him. Only me. He was mine. Mine alone. I would not let anyone else touch him.

_I'd rather die._

I woke up, my eyes fluttering open once again, this time finding more familiar surroundings, back in my room on base. A small beam of light entered the room and shone onto the floor through a crack in the black curtains on the window across from my bed, alerting me that it was still midday and everyone on base--with the exception of the watchmen--were more than likely asleep.

My body felt oddly heavy, and I looked down to find Hux draped over me, his legs straddling my waist and his head resting against my chest. My arms were wrapped around him, just as they had been in my dream, his breath hitting my chest as he snored lightly. He seemed so vulnerable in his sleep, like a child almost. It was unusual, seeing him look so peaceful.

I let my fingers trail gently down his skin, feeling the way he shivered slightly beneath my touch and nuzzled futher into my chest. I smiled, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against mine, wishing it could stay this way.

I turned my head slightly, my chin brushing against some of Hux's hair as I noticed my sword for the first time laying on the mattress. I quirked an eyebrow up, unsure of why it was there as I swore I left it across the room earlier. I slowly moved one of my arms away from Hux, making sure not to wake him as I slid the sword beneath the bed. 

After all, I did not want him to accidentally roll off of me and onto the sword. Something told me that Hux had dealt with enough scars in his lifetime.


	18. Episode XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another multi-pov
> 
> also, mentally unstable Leia ahead

**Stormy Finn ******

I had been with the Belial for a good few weeks now. They welcomed me into their ranks after I explained to them my situation with the Ba'al as well as what happened to Poe, though Leia did not seem at all phased to my surprise. Most of them were not so quick to jump on the bandwagon to accept me at first, but Rey had vouched for me, saying that I would not have risked my life fleeing from the Ba'al if I was not serious about tearing away from them. Seeing as she was the apparent niece of Leia, everyone took her word for it, including Leia herself.

They also explained to me that they were soon going to war with the Molochs and the Ba'al over a territorial issue concerning the reanimation of BB's corpse, but they still promised to keep me safe from Snoke so long as I helped them get the upper hand on the Ba'al, of whom they considered their main threat. I did not even hesitate to spill all of the information I knew, even what I knew about my fellow chosen. I told them everything, from how every elite scavenger underwent personal training with Phasma to how Hux carried around custom made bullets that imitated Michael's shards in order to disable enemies, even how they had scouts patrolling every inch of their territory from the treetops. I spoke of any and every detail that came to mind, and I begged for forgiveness from whatever god might have been listening for betraying my own.

"I know I promised we'd keep you safe from Snoke, but we might still have you infiltrate the base eventually," Leia informed me, sitting across the table from me with her hands clasped in front of her like a businesswoman negotiating a deal, "You know that place best, and there's something I want in that base."

I quirked up an eyebrow, my eyes flickering over to Han, who stood leaned against the wall behind her, his expression blank as he gazed out of the nearby window.

"What are you looking for exactly?" I asked reluctantly. I did not have a good feeling about it for some reason.

"Our son is in there. Snoke seduced him, made him kill three Belial." Leia told me, her voice firm and her eyes cold, "We want him back. I lost him once, I don't want to lose him again."

I opened my mouth to speak only to snap it shut as Han came forth suddenly, motioning for me to leave. I stared at him, confused at first until I realized he wanted to talk to Leia alone. Her eyes were now focused on him, seeming sad and confused.

"Uh... Very well. Rey said she wanted to show me something, so uh, I really should get going." I spluttered out, excusing myself.

I stood from my chair and hurried towards the door, knowing better by now than to question Han. I swung the door open, rushing outside only to have someone grab me and clamp their hand over my mouth, making me let out a muffled scream. 

My reflexes kicked in, and I immediately elbowed whoever it was in the gut, making them stumble backwards into the wall. I spun around, rearing my fist back to strike only to let it drop back down to my side when I saw who it was.

Poe stood before me, hunched over, his back leaned against the wall as he gripped at his side. He looked up at me, a playful smirk on his face as he brought up a finger to his lips, shushing me. His bottom lip was busted, and he had a black eye, dirt staining his clothes.

"Where the hell have you been?" I whisper-yelled at him, feeling like an overprotective mother as I cupped his face, examining his wounds. I felt like I had seen a ghost, panicked and uncertain if what I was seeing was real.

He swatted my hands away, chuckling quietly before his face suddenly scrunched up in confusion as his eyes raked over my body, "Is that my jacket?"

"...Yeah."

"Looks good."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes, earning a laugh from him.

He leaned forward to wrap his arms around me, pulling me into a friendly hug, "Glad to see you're okay."

"I should be saying the same to you. You disappeared for a few weeks. I thought you were dead. Where did you go?"

He pulled away from me then, a grave expression on his face. That unsettling feeling from earlier was back, churning in the pit of my stomach--this time much worse than before.

"...Poe, what is it? Where were you?"

 

**Leia Organa ******

Han paced back and forth beside the table, hands clasped tightly behind his back, reminding me a lot of Ben in that moment, constantly pacing himself to find that calm medium to help control his emotions. He stopped after a few minutes passed by, sitting in the chair across from me where Finn had sat just moments before. He seemed to be thinking over his words. 

He did that a lot lately when speaking to me. I did not like it. I wanted him to speak like he used to. Carefree. 

He looked up at me finally, taking a deep breath as he spoke up in a quiet voice, "I know you missed all of Ben's life, and you wanted him back, but we need to accept the fact that we made a mistake. He resents us, and if we keep trying to make him like us--." 

"We'll bring him back," I snapped, my voice strict, "We'll bring him back, and he will come around, and we will be a family again. Like we were always supposed to be." 

He stared at me for a moment, his expression unreadable as he let out a long sigh, his voice low as he continued, "We were never a family, princess. You were never there, and I was gone for over half of his life. We both know the truth. Snoke didn't seduce him, he killed those three of his own accord and went away because of us. We failed--." 

"We can change him--," I began, only to be cut off. 

"Leia." He called my name, voice cracking ever so slightly, "Even when you had him, you didn't want him. You didn't even know he was alive until long after you disappeared. You carried him, yes. He has your DNA, yes. But he'll never be the son you imagined him to be. You saw it yourself. You don't want him, you're obsessed with this idea of him--." 

"You shut your mouth!" I stood up from my chair, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes and clouding my vision, "You act like this is my fault! I never asked to be chosen! We were about to have a baby, and then I was bitten! I thought he was dead! And when I found you and our son, all I could think about was my baby! I wanted him back! I didn't even get to name him! You were taken from him too, but you got to have him! You got to be with him for twelve whole years! So don't you dare treat me like this is my fault! He doesn't even know who I am! But you, oh, he knows you! And just imagine the hate he has in his heart for you! Why do you think he's so powerful, huh?" 

My chest was heaving, and I felt my eyes flashing violet as I screamed, my hands balled up into tight fists, my nails leaving little crescents in my flesh, "What happened to Daddy? Where did he go? Why did he leave me? Why won't he answer my calls? I call him everyday, but he never answers!" 

He stood from his chair now, his eyes flaring with anger as he rose his voice at me, "And whose fault is that? You chose me, remember? Ben was alone because of you! He hates me because of you! Believe it or not, we used to be close before you ripped us apart!" 

My heart ached in my chest, and I thought I was going to faint with how physically painful my own emotions felt. I felt an immense amount of power surging through my veins, but I clung desperately to my mind, unwilling to lose control. I collapsed to my knees, letting out a loud sob. The anger in Han's eyes faded almost immediately as he rushed to my side, pulling me into his embrace as he whispered his apologies into my ear. 

_I'm so sorry... God, forgive me... ___


	19. Episode XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a lot of multi pov updates apparently, so here's another one. if there are any questions about this chapter, pls ask in the comments bc i'm too lazy to write a vampire informer rn.
> 
> overly attached kylo and paranoia ahead, weeeeoooooo weeeeooooo

**Armitage Hux**

"...I should be working right now." I muttered as I slid on my coat, letting out an annoyed huff when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, lips pressed against my neck.

"Don't be such a party pooper," Ren whispered against my skin, pressing a light kiss to my neck before I spun around in his arms to face him, an unimpressed look on my face.

"Don't do that." I snapped at him, "Phasma could walk in at any moment and see us, and she wouldn't let me live that down."

Ren let out a frustrated groan, giving me a pout as he whined, "You're no fun. I can always scream 'no homo' at the end if that helps."

"You're not funny."

"You're right... I'm hilarious."

I rolled my eyes at him, pulling out of his grasp once I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Phasma waiting for us on the other side, wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and some combat boots. She also sported a dash of makeup around her eyes to my surprise.

"Ready to go, ladies?" She gave the two of us a big grin, smirking as she looked at me, "Nice hickeys there, Army."

"For fuck's sake." I grumbled as I pulled my collar up, shooting Ren a sharp glare as he let out a laugh and gave Phasma a high five, "I can't believe the two of you talked me into this."

"Oh, lighten up already." Ren hooked one of his arms around my waist, ushering me out of the room with Phasma following suit--she was kind enough to shut the door behind us as we went.

We walked outside of the base, following the trail that led down to the city.

"You could use a break, you know. Both of you." Phasma commented, pulling out her cellphone to set it on silent.

I scoffed, waving a hand in dismissal, "Please, all Ren does all day is scream at people and follow me around like a little lost puppy."

"Hey!" He quipped, sending me a pointed glare, "I wouldn't have to scream all day if it weren't for the fact that half of those idiots don't have a single competent bone in their body. I'll also have you know I only follow you around because you're one of the few people I tolerate... for multiple reasons."

His hand then traveled lower on my hip only for me to swat it away, "Gross."

"Get a room, you two." Phasma groaned, shaking her head exasperatedly, "I didn't agree to take a day off with you losers to discuss your sex life."

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, turning to give her an incredulous look, "What sex life!?"

"The one that your hickeys so obviously imply you have." She deadpanned, smirking as my face grew redder than my hair, "Anyway, Ren. You lived in the city at one point, yeah? Where should we go?"

"I was thinking about the outlet mall. It's only six, so everything should still be open."

"Sounds good to me."

After walking a bit farther, we finally reached the end of the forest line, pushing our way through the shrubs and onto the pavement, brushing a few twigs off of our clothes as we walked down the street. 

Phasma hailed a cab once we finally spotted one, all of us cramming into the backseat with me in the middle--halfway seated on Ren's lap due to how cramped it was. Of course, he did not seem to mind too much, hooking his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. The driver looked back at us through the rearview mirror with a disgusted glare.

To my surprise, Ren remained completely silent during the majority of the ride, his gaze trained outside the window, watching the bright lights of various shops and apartment complexes pass us by. Phasma, on the other hand, pulled out a pair of white earphones from her pocket, plugging them into her phone as she pulled up an app. 

She handed me onf of them, gesturing for me to put it in. I snatched it from her hand almost immediately, welcoming the short distraction from the otherwise silent drive. I tried to glance over her shoulder at her phone screen to see what we would be listening to, but she was quick to lock it, a smirk on her face as she wagged a finger at me. I rolled my eyes, soon hearing the music pour through the earphone into my ear, the strum of a guitar mixed with an easy drumbeat making me nod my head rhythmically. A soothing voice began to sing shortly after the music started, and I soon realized I had heard it before not too long ago.

_"After the rain,_  
_Comes the rainbow._  
_After the dark,_  
_Comes the white snow._  
_When people leave,_  
_Where do they go?_  
_Will they come back?_  
_No one knows."_

I glanced over at Ren, watching the way his hazel eyes lit up with yellow, red, and then green from the glow of a stoplight. My eyes flickered down to his full lips, and I imagined them close to a microphone, mouthing the words to the song I knew he wrote himself long ago--alone. His voice sounded so light and gentle, and I could not help but wonder to myself if he still sounded that way when he sang. I wondered if he missed it. After all, a lot had changed these past few months for him. Being chosen changes everyone.

When the song ended, I took the earphone out of my ear and gave it back to Phasma, noticing the wide grin on her face as she stared at me, a strange gleam in her eyes, "Did you like it?"

I reluctantly nodded my head, feeling a bit strange as the lyrics seemed to reverberate through my mind, the image of Ren standing on a stage in front of tons of people strumming his guitar and singing with passion in his voice stuck in my head, "He has a nice voice."

"Who are we talking about?" Ren was looking our way now, an eyebrow quirked up with curiosity, mirth dancing behind his eyes, "Gerard Way?"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the anticipated response, "No, you emo. Unlike you, we don't stalk band members on Twitter and masturbate to old MCR t-shirts from Hot Topic."

Phasma busted into a fit of laughter, the driver raising his eyebrows in surprise, more than likely wondering what had her laughing so hard. His curious eyes flickered back to Ren and I as she gasped desperately for air, clutching at her gut.

Ren gave me his signature pout, pinching my hip just hard enough to make me yelp, "I don't do that. If anything, I masturbate to the thought of yo--."

"REN!" I screeched, my face flushed beet red. The driver began to crack up a bit as well now, despite having glaring at us just moments before.

Phasma let out yet another guffaw, slapping at her own thigh as she struggled to breathe through her laughter, a hand reaching up to her face to wipe away a few tears forming in her eyes, "Oh my God... At least... he's honest..?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

We soon reached our destination, and I handed the driver the required amount of bills, getting out behind Phasma as I muttered to myself about nothing in particular. _Cough. REN._ Ren got out on the other side, walking around the back of the cab to stand by my side, a pleased look on his face as he looked at my flustered form, snatching my hand away from my side as he dragged me along with him. We followed closely behind Phasma, weaving our way through the surprisingly large crowd until we reached a directory, stopping in front of it to see all of the shops that were offered.

Phasma turned around to face us, her eyes glued to her phone as she typed out a text to someone, "Boys, I have to go take care of some business for the girls, and I'd rather not have you guys with me while I do, so meet me back here in an hour, yeah?"

"Whatever. Just text us when you're done." Ren said before turning to me, "I have somewhere I want to take you anyway."

I quirked up an eyebrow but did not have much time to protest as he was already dragging me away the next second. I jogged up to his side to keep up with his pace, our hands still clasped together as we came to walk beside each other. 

"What is it that you want to show me exactly? It's not a Hot Topic, is it? Last time I walked in one of those, my dad was making me buy a present for some emo chick he fancied, and I felt really uncomfortable."

"Wouldn't think your dad was the type to go after that sort, considering the way you and Snoke talk about him, but no, it's not. You'll like it. I think."

"My dad would go after any pretty face with red hair." I mumbled, my eyes downcast.

"At least your dad had a type. More than I can say for mine." He gave me a lopsided grin, stopping us in front of a water fountain, "We're here!"

"A fountain?" I knitted my brows together in confusion, watching as Ren shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards it, sitting himself down on the edge. His eyes were downcast as he stared at the glittering coins beneath the water.

I hesitantly made my way over, sitting down beside him. There was a small space between us. I wanted to scoot closer, but instead I followed his gaze down to the silver coins flickering like little underwater candles underneath the glow of the lights around us.

"It's almost like we're normal, you know."

I turned to find his eyes on me, watching me closely with a serious expression on his face. 

He spoke up again, almost inaudibly, "This is probably the closest we'll get to being like an actual couple. It's almost like we're on a date."

My brows raised with surprise, my mind raced in ten different directions as I thought about what he had said. _A date? People actually go on those? Is this what this was? Were we really a couple?_

He must have sensed my emotions because he merely shook his head and smiled at me, pulling a coin out of his pocket, "Want to make a wish with me?"

I stared at him, completely dumbfounded, "Isn't that kind of a waste?"

He groaned, rolling his eyes at me, "Not if you wish hard enough! Besides... It's just a penny."

I thought about it for a moment, letting out a sigh of defeat as he waved the small coin in front of my face temptingly. Snatching it from his hand, I held it up between us, "Just one penny."

He grinned at me, raising his hand up to hold the other half of the penny--our fingertips brushing against the other's, "We'll both make the wish. Maybe then it will actually happen?"

He reminded me of a child, his eyes sparkling with wonder I simply could not even begin to understand. Nevertheless, I could not help but to let my lips curl into a small smile, amused, "Very well. What shall we wish for?"

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind a MCR shirt to mas--."

I kicked his foot, rolling my eyes as he shot me a cheeky grin, "Make an actual wish, you twit."

"Fine, fine..." He seemed to think about it seriously for a moment before his eyes finally lit up with the spark of an idea, "Till death do us part."

"This is a wish, not a wedding ceremony."

He kicked my foot this time, and I shot him a glare in return, "That is my wish, you ass. I want to stay with you."

_There it is._ I felt that sickening fluttery feeling again. _Why the fuck does this keep happening?_

"With all due respect, you do realize you're talking about an eternity, right? We'll never die unless we're murdered brutally. Do you really want to stay with me until what could very well be the end of time itself?"

"Now look who's making it sound like a wedding." He used his freehand to grab mine, making my heart beat rapidly in my chest as he brought it up to his lips. 

"R-Ren, there are people around..!" I stumbled over my words, my face heating up with embarrassment for what felt like the millionth time that night.

His hazel eyes flickered up to meet mine, a smirk on his lips as he let go of my hand, "I'd be okay spending an eternity with you as long as I can keep embarrassing you out in public."

"You're an ass." 

Wordlessly, we tossed the coin into the fountain, watching as it sank to the bottom along with our wish. We were silent for a few moments, the only sounds being that of the people passing by, couples and friends laughing and talking.

"Kylo."

He turned to look at me once I called his name, his eyes wide with surprise as I grabbed his chin and pulled him closer, pressing my lips against his. He did not respond immediately, likely caught offguard, but he was quick to recover, his lips soon moving against mine. One of his hands rested on the small of my back as we closed the space between us.

I did not really know what had come over me in that moment, but it felt like the right thing to do as it made me feel strangely at ease. When I pulled away, Ren looked completely zoned out. His cheeks were flushed, and he looked surprised as his eyes searched mine for answers. I felt somewhat accomplished that I had managed to make him speechless for once.

I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth, biting it nervously when a few minutes of awkward silence had passed, my ears perking up at the sound of Ren's voice as he cleared his throat--finally able to regain his composure.

"...What was that for?"

"I felt like it."

He let out a breathy chuckle, running his fingers through his hair, "But there's people around."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to scream 'no homo' at the end?"

**Kylo Ren**

I felt like I was floating on air. Hux and I had left the fountain to look around and check out all of the stores close by, but my mind still lingered there as I thought about the kiss we shared. 

It may not have seemed like such a big deal on the outside. After all, we had kissed plenty of times before, but it was the first time Hux had really initiated it himself. I still felt like my heart was going to jump into my throat from the very thought of it. Every time he looked at me now, I could not help but to blush, and it made me want to vomit with how cliche it felt.

_I wonder if this is how he feels when I kiss him. If it is, I am so sorry because I literally feel like I'm going to die even though I know that's impossible because I'm a vamp. I wonder if I can still experience a heart attack and just not die from it. Has that ever happened to a vampire before? Note to self: remind me to ask Hux about that later._

Months ago, if anyone would have told me that I'd fall in love with an uptight prude of a goth ginger boy, I would have laughed right in their face. Honestly, I probably would have laughed in their face if they had told me love even existed at all. Sure, I had little flings and whatnot before Hux, but nobody ever made me want to rip my own still-beating heart out of my chest just to make it stop beating so fucking fast. Plus, I never wanted anyone so badly in my entire life--not the way I wanted him. _You know, besides Gerard Way, but that is out of the question, okay. I was thirteen and going through a phase, it didn't count._

I was completely head over heels in love with him to the point where it scared me a little. It was possibly the best and worst feeling combined, and now every single stupid cliche in the world seemed to make that much more sense.

He made this warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout my chest, making my heart beat so fast I thought I would puke it up along with a few other vital organs. He made me constantly crave his touch, even when he was generous enough to give it to me, because I just wanted more, and I wanted to feel the electric shocks he sent through my body, and I wanted to be his center of attention. 

I do not think I've ever loved anyone in my life as much as I loved him, and it drove me absolutely insane because he was everything I could not stand to have in a partner. He was stubborn and strict, and a workaholic, and just an overall asshole, yet I adored him for all of those reasons and more. Even when we argued, I just wanted him close to me, to keep him all to myself and to lock him away forever where no one else would ever find him. 

It was to the point where I would do absolutely anything to keep him, even if it meant spitting out every god-awful cliche in the book, or listening to all of the verbal abuse he threw my way, or even killing anyone who tried to take him away from me.

He turned to look at me, that familiar pitter-patter in my chest taking flight as soon as I was met with those same blue-green eyes I adored so much. He smirked at me knowingly, squeezing my hand lightly as he led me to god-knows-where. It was odd seeing him so carefree. I liked it. A lot. I wished we could do things like this more often just so I could see him act like that all the time.

I froze in my tracks suddenly, Hux slowing to a stop just in front of me, quirking up an eyebrow at me curiously, "What is it?"

I absentmindedly pointed up at the sign of one of the many shops. A giant music note lit up in various neon colors above an old beat-up music store, a couple of bulbs missing here and there as the rest of them flickered on and off pathetically. Band posters littered the smudged glass of the door beneath the sign, including a cutout newspaper article with my old band photographed in the corner.

"That's where my dad got me my first guitar, back when I was eight."

Hux's eyes seemed to light up upon hearing that small tidbit, surprising me slightly when he asked, "Do you want to go inside?"

I did not really want to go inside out of fear of being recognized, seeing as I also used to work there as a teenager, but Hux seemed so excited that I could not really bring myself to say no to him. So instead, I merely shrugged my shoulders with the best indifferent expression I could muster, hoping he would lose interest, "We can, I guess."

Without even an ounce of hesitation, Hux ushered me inside, a bit too eagerly. The shop was just how I remembered it from my high school days, shelves lined with old vinyl records and new CDs, a few boxes of casette tapes here and there. Guitars lined the walls, some of them looking a bit roughter than the others. Two lone keyboards sat in the corner of the room with a mic stand set up in between them, the amp and the actual microphone itself fathering dust in the opposite corner. At the cash register near the entrance sat an all-too familiar man with long shaggy brown hair that fell past his shoulders, a thick mustache on his upper lip with dark stubble dotting his broad chin. 

The man looked up at us when he heard the bell on the door ring, his eyes widening with recognition once he spotted me, "Ben? Is that you?"

The man hopped over the counter, marching his way over to us. He stopped in front of me to study my face, "It is! Where the hell have you been, kiddo?"

He brought me into a big bear hug, his large burly arms hooked firmly around my waist. Hux looked at us, confusion written clearly across his face as he stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say. 

"He, Uncle Chewie..." I muttered, feeling oddly embarrassed with Hux watching us as I returned the hug.

"Your bandmates came in here a few weeks ago, saying they hadn't heard from you, and when they showed up at your apartment, the window was broken and some of your stuff was missing. Said all they could find was a trail of blood on the floor with your meds scattered everywhere. I was really worried." He pulled away from me, his large hands resting on my shoulders as he gave me a hard stare, "Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you returned my calls? You're about as bad as your father."

"Uh..." Just as I was trying to think up a valid excuse, Chewie seemed to notice Hux for the first time, his brows raised in surprise, "Who's this?"

"Oh, uh..." I tore out of Chewie's grasp, pulling Hux to stand beside me, "This is Hux, my..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Hux rolled his eyes at me, letting out a defeated sigh as he muttered sarcastically, "I'm his dream date."

"Shut up," I shoved him lightly, turning back to look at my uncle, "He's my boyfriend, I guess."

It felt weird to say that, to put a label on whatever the hell this relationship was. Even Hux seemed a bit offset by it, but considering we basically just had some lame wedding wish shit-fest at a water fountain after joking about me jerking it to MCR, I did not think it was possible for this night to get any weirder than it already was.

A wide grin suddenly stretched across Chewie's face, and he offered a handshake to Hux, who politely accepted, "Nice to meet you, Hux. I was close friends with this little shit's father, and I was made his uncle by default. You can call me Chewie."

Chewie turned to look at me, a dark gleam in his eyes as he smirked at me knowingly, "This one looks a hell of a lot more cleaned up than the ones you usually brought home back in the day."

I felt a dark blush creeping up the back of my neck as I sent a light punch to his shoulder, "Yeah? Well, he's different. Besides, you and my dad weren't exactly the best role models in that category."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Don't be such a drama queen. But anyway, you still haven't answered my question: where were you?"

\--------------------------------------------

After coming up with some bullshit excuse and having a short chat with my uncle for what felt like the first time in forever, I finally managed to pull Hux out of there in one piece. Chewie had a tendency to interrogate anyone I was romantically involved with, including one-night-stands. More often than not, he'd usually throw in a few threats as well, and I made sure to drag Hux out of there before he could even think of one.

After all, Hux wasn't really the type to be threatened by anyone unless that person wanted to wake up to the sound of a ticking bomb in their room. He could be quite the scary little man.

"I just got a tet from Phasma. She's done with whatever it was she had to do, so let's head back." Hux looked up at me, a strange look on his face as he spoke, "So... Are you what the Internet refers to as a fuckboy or..?"

I nearly stumbled over my own two feet, "What? No! What the fuck?"

He let out an evil laugh, clearly amused by my reaction, "Your uncle made you sound like a man whore."

"Well, I'm not, thank you. I refuse to make whatever this is into a Panic! At The Disco song."

He rolled his eyes at me, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "I sometimes have the overwhelming urge to punch you in the face."

"Likewise."

A few moments of silence passed by before he spoke up again, his voice more quiet and less playful than before, "Ren, I know it might seem kind of... odd, but..."

I looked over at him, my brows knitting together in confusion as I caught sight of the grave expression on his face, watching as he shook his head in dismissal, his usual resting-bitch-face returning almost immediatley, "Never mind, it's nothing."

**Gwendoline Phasma**

Something was not right. I felt off somehow, almost like someone was watching me, and I could not shake it off. I did not like it, and as I was unable to wipe the paranoia from my head, I decided to text the boys to tell them I was heading back to the directory.

I did not like the feeling I had in my gut; it made me somehwat afraid that something bad was going to happen. If there really was something wrong, I convinced myself that the best strategy in this situation would be to stick together. After all, safety in numbers and all that.

I sat on a nearby bench, tapping my foot impatentiently as I waited for them, growing slightly worried the longer the took. I almost got up to go searching for them on my own when I suddenly spotted the familiar head of red hair in the crowd. 

Hux and Ren walked side-by-side, in the midst of a conversation before I called out to them, waving my hands in the air to grab their attention. The two immediately spotted me and weaved their way through the crowd.

"Hey, gay boys." I called out to them, smirking when I saw Hux's unimpressed expression, "Miss me?"

"Yes, we totally missed you and your smart ass comments." Hux quipped sarcastically, shaking his head in exasperation. 

"Better to be a smart ass than taking it up the ass."

Ren let out a howl of laughter, clapping his hands as Hux rolled his eyes at me, all too used to the treatment by now. I grinned, giving them both a clap on the back before I took on a more serious expression, my voice low as I spoke, "I don't think we should stay here for much longer."

"Do you sense something as well?" Hux asked suddenly, his eyes cautiously scanning over the surrounding area.

Ren looked a bit surprised, quirking up a curious eyebrow as he turned to acknowledge Hux, "Is that why you were acting weird a few seconds ago? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's only one presence in a huge crowd of people. I didn't think it was much of a threat."

Ren turned to look at me now, frowning, "Do you think we're being followed? Spied on, maybe?"

"It's a possibility." Our voices sounded monotone now, as if we were back at work on base. Our night of freedom was ending quicker than expected all due to the paranoia stemming from a presence we couldn't seem to pinpoint, "Should we head back to base?"

"No," Ren spoke up, his voice strict, "In a crowd, it's safe. They're less likely to make a move. If we go back into the forest, they'll have us alone and vulnerable. They might have even staged an ambush."

"For once, I agree with Ren." Hux said, "However, if worse comes to worst, I do have a gun on me."

"You brought your gun with you?" I shot him a look, shaking my head.

"I don't leave the base without it. In this situation, I'd say that it's a pretty good thing I don't."

"We should stay together at all times, but let's walk around a bit, just to see if you two can still detect their presence." It was still weird for me to watch Ren go into commander mode sometimes. He would act a lot like Hux when he was younger, only a lot more aggressive, which I honestly thought was near to impossible until recently. It contrasted oddly with his usual goofy demeanor, and it was clear that the seriousness behind the title was beginning to change him to a certain degree. I wondered briefly if Hux could see it as well, the change taking place.

\----------------------------------------

After wandering aimlessly throughout the outlet mall for a good half hour, we finally decided it was time to leave. Hux and I still sensed someone watching us, and Ren seemed to be catching onto it as well, constantly looking over his shoulder in order to make sure nobody was trailing us.

We may or may not have hijacked a car on our way out to avoid shifty cab drivers that might have been one of our kind in disguise. Ren luckily still had a valid driver's license, so Hux and I piled into the backseat with him at the wheel, the two of us peeking out the back window every now and then to make sure no vehicles were following us. We drove around for quite a while until we were absolutely certain nobody was tailing us, then we ditched the car about a block away from the forest line.

We walked the entire way there in a paranoid trance, the sinister presence still lingering over us despite our inability to pinpoint its origins. However, it seemed as if the closer we got to the forest, the more that bad feeling in the pit of my gut seemed to flourish. It seemed to make all of us uneasy, especially Ren, who made the both of us stand behind him as we approached the familiar shrubbery.

"I definitely think this is a trap, but it feels like there's only one presence out there, and it smells like human blood." Ren muttered under his breath, reaching behind him to grab Hux's hand, "You're the one with the weapon, so I'll let you call the shots for now." 

Hux nodded his head in understanding, no questions asked as he came to stand beside Ren, gun at the ready. Hux shuffled his way through the shrubs first and motioned for us to follow as he stealthily made his way past the trees.

Ren and I were close behind him, and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I'd never felt this worried about anything dangerous before, but I also never truly cared about the people I had in the field with me until now. It left an unsettling feeling churning in the pit of my stomach, and I couldn't help but to think about all of the worst possible outcomes of this scenario. _I need to get a grip and stay calm. If they sense the fear coming off of me, I'll only be a burden._

Ren outstretched his hand in front of me, blocking my path. He lifted a finger to his lips, making me freeze in my tracks behind him, ears perked up and waiting. He slowly looked up, eyes squinting as if he could see something barely visible in the darkness. Suddenly, eyes wide, he screamed Hux's name and lunged at him before the other could react, tackling him to the ground. A gun fired in the distance, and Ren let out a pained grunt, collapsing on top of Hux, who cursed.

"Ren, you idiot!" He shouted, rolling the other man off of him, "You've never been shot before! I would've regenerated faster!"

When Ren didn't respond, Hux's face changed to one of concern as he brought Ren close to him again, holding his head gently in his lap, "Kylo..?"

A masked figure hopped down from the treetops, cloaked in the white uniform of the infamous Protectorate, a gun aimed directly at Hux's head. I froze, unsure of how to react. The commander was down, the strategist was cornered, and I was frantic. 

Bullets weren't supposed to take us down, yet Kylo Ren lay still in Hux's arms, his body convulsing slightly. Even Hux seemed panicked, fear radiating off of him in waves as he stared down at our fallen friend. He didn't even acknowledge our pursuer, his attention solely focused on Ren's wound as he dug his fingers through it to retrieve the bullet, his eyes wide with recognition as he pulled a bloody silver bullet out of Ren's side.

"These are my bullets..."

My heart seemed to stop as soon as I heard those words, the initial panic only growing that much stronger by the second. Hux's bullets were designed by Hux himself specifically to imitate the shards of Michael's sword, and they caused a vampire's body to shut down almost completely for a short amount of time, depending on the victim's overall body mass as well as the entry point of the bullet. It was a design exclusive to the Ba'al's scouting corps and elite scavengers alone, and now that the cat was apparently out of the bag, we were in big trouble in more ways than one.

With one look at Hux, I knew instantly that I would have to be the one to salvage this situation, and the very thought of it gave me a rush unlike any other. It was rare that Hux would need my help, so I knew we were definitely in deep shit. 

I watched from the sidelines as Hux cradled Kylo Ren's head helplessly, his brows furrowed in distress as he peered into Ren's face, gently brushing the strands of ebony hair away from his eyes with bloodied fingers. Just as our puruser was about to pull the trigger a second time, I tackled him to the ground, a shot firing from his gun into the roots of a skinny tree. I fought to pin his arms above his head, ready to bite into his neck when another shot rung out. The man beneath me let out a roar of pain as a bullet was fired into one of the hands I had pinned, his gun falling to the ground.

"Oops," Hux shrugged his shoulders sarcastically, "I missed."

He set Ren down gently before standing, his face completely stoic now as he walked over and picked up the gun from the ground, aiming both at the Protectorate soldier's head, "Where did you get these bullets?"

"Why would I tell you, vamp?" The masked man spat, hissing as Hux stepped on the hand he had shot earlier, digging into the wound with the heal of his boot.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just find out from somebody else, but I wouldn't mind ripping into that throat of yours as well. After all, you did shoot our poor helpless commander," He gestured over to Kylo Ren, "That bullet wound will keep him in a state of comatose for at least a solid 24 hours, and I'm sure the Ba'al won't appreciate that." 

"...I didn't mean to shoot him. I was aiming for you."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, mocking surprise, "Well, you failed horribly at your job. I'm sure your little club of hunters is proud of you."

"Screw you, man. We were given the design for these bullets by one of your little rogue vampire buddies, so--."

Another shot rang out, a little bit of blood splattering onto my clothes as Hux shot the man below me directly in the temple of his head. I looked up at him, watching the way his shoulders rose and fell with each raspy breath, my heart aching slightly as I watched him struggle to calm himself. _Is he about to have an anxiety attack? Here?_

"Hux..?" I whispered, my brows knitting together in concern.

"We're heading back to base." He told me in a hoarse voice, "We shouldn't be goofing off anymore. I'll carry Ren and deliver a report to Snoke. Do not mention anything prior to this to anyone. I won't take the blame for this shit-fest."

"Understood, sir." I stood, nearly tumbling over the corpse before catching my balance. 

I still felt uneasy somehow, especially as I watched Hux lift the young commander into his arms, his hands stained red with Ren's blood.

 

**Chew Bacca**

"What?" I hissed over the counter, making the man across from me flinch.

The Protectorate solider gulped nervously, stuttering incoherently for a while before finally forming a proper response, saluting me as he spoke, "Sir. The man we sent to assassinate Ba'al strategist Armitage Hux accidentally shot your nephew, Ben Solo, instead. The scout we sent reported that Solo actually jumped in front of the bullet of his own free will and that Hux murdered our hitman almost directly afterwards as a result."

_So it's true then... They are a couple. Damn it all._

"If anymore mistakes like this happen, you do realize the Belial will bring hell our way, yeah?" I reminded him, polishing the gun I kept behind the counter, my eyes narrowed into icy slits as I looked up at him, "It's a good thing that son-of-a-bitch is dead, otherwise he would have had to deal with the whole family, possibly the entire nest. After all, the Belial specifically instructed no harm was to come to him."

"Sir, yes, sir. I will see to it that no other mistakes like this are made in the future."

"Yes. You will."

_Han and Ben Solo... Always in trouble one way or another. Like father, like son. Let's just hope this Hux fellow doesn't ruin our plans for "Kylo Ren."_

_I felt sick just thinking about them._

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave me feedback before you go so I can feel special. I worked really hard on this. like literal months. updates will come frequently up until chapter 20. ye, this one's a long one lmao, so buckle your seatbelts and grab your tissues.
> 
> follow my tumblr and fangirl with me pls: kciel.tumblr.com
> 
> *finger guns* thank you, thank you very much


End file.
